Pair of hearts: Fionna's dilemma
by AlexanderSW
Summary: It's been two weeks since Marshall's wedding. The wedding was crashed by Fionna herself. She stopped Marshall from being killed by Ashley. she saved his life, she confessed her feelings and Marshall returned them. Things have been weird between them, Fionna and Marshall have gotten more romantic with each other but Fionna is having a hard time accepting that.
1. Chapter 1

**GO READ THE FIRST PAIR OF HEARTS BEFORE READING THIS ONE.**

* * *

Pair of hearts: Fionna's dilemma

Chapter 1

First date

Fionna was nervous, this was the first date her Marshall ever been on. She was pacing while she was getting ready. She slipped on a plain shirt with a sweater, she wore shorts with long leggings underneath; she thought she looked weird in this but these were the only clothes Cake thought looked good on her. Fionna had to go with that. She sighed and looked herself over again in the mirror. She felt goofy.

"ugh Cake, I can't do this. I feel weird for going out on a date with Marshall, I know we're dating but it still feel weird." Fionna sounded concerned as she began pacing.

Cake watched her pace. Rolling her eyes. "Fionna, relax; it's a first date. Everyone gets nervous, I mean I was nervous when I went on a date with Monochromicorn. It was scary but it was crazy fun! And I bet yours is going to be too!"

Despite Cake's encouragement, Fionna still felt weird for doing this. "I hope your right Cake…."

Fionna sighed when she heard knocking. She thought her heart to a leap, she rushed over to the door; she quickly fixed herself up before answering.

"oh hey Marshall, your uh, early." Fionna chuckled nervously.

Marshall outside, wearing his why-wolf hide outfit. He chosen this one because this was one of he outfits he and her hung together with so this held a lot of significances to him. It might not to her but to him; it was a big deal.

"yeah I figured we'd go early, no big deal but come on or we'll be late." Marshall grinned as he grabbed Fionna's hands and flew off with her.

Cake watched them disappear in the night, she shouted at Marshall not to harm her and to bring her back safely. Marshall heard this even when they were out of earshot. Rolling his eyes, that cat is the bane of his existence but she's pretty cool.

Marshall flew them over a group of trees that surrounded a clearing. It was short grass wide field. Far away from the nearest trees. Marshall landed them right there. Fionna was confused on why they were hear.

"Marshall, what are we doing here?" Fionna asked quizzically as she looked around.

Marshall just smiled. "well, you wanted to know what guys did a date right? Well, there's your answer."

Marshall pointed south from them, Fionna was still confused but she looked in that direction. She saw a pack of wolves in the distance; they were coming closer to them.

"uh Marshall…" Fionna started to back away.

Marshall got down on all fours, growling at her like some feral child. He barked a few times, circling her as he wolves got closer. Fionna didn't know what to do; then it hit her. This was like the time they ran with wolves when she was trying to get Gumball to go to the movies with her. She smirked, getting down on her fours. She displayed the same behavior as he did. barking and attempting to bite him. When the wolves arrived, they saw this; cocking their heads before continuing one. Marshall motioned her to follow.

They ran with wolves, heading into whatever direction the pack went. Fionna thought this was pretty romantic for Marshall to do. She loved doing this, even when she couldn't often. The pack steered towards a cliff, with the full moon out; they all howled at the moon. All expect for Marshall. He was staring at Fionna, he loved how the moonlight bounced off her face and added to her radiance. She was beautiful, Marshall always knew but he didn't think he'll ever feel this way for her.

The howling ceased. The wolves were going out hunting for food. Fionna and Marshall followed close behind. they spotted a deer in the forest, the wolves stayed back for a bit to observe their prey. Marshall decided upon himself that he would be the first to kill it. He inched closer, and closer to it. He stayed quiet for it to not notice him coming. The wolves read what he was doing and encircled it, making no room for escape. Marshall was ready, he launched himself at the deer. Sinking his fangs into it's neck.

The deer bucked and tried to run but the wolves made themselves appear and forced it back. The deer was having it's blood sucked out of it by Marshall that it was losing conscious. He feel down on the ground. The wolves went in and started to tear it apart, Fionna was among them, using her teeth to rip bits of flesh off. Marshall floated above the wolves supper, wiping his lips of blood.

"come on Fionna, let's let these guys enjoy their supper." Marshall grabbed Fionna's waist and lifted her up.

Fionna didn't protest, that was fun and she was wondering what else they were going to do together, something fun she hoped. Marshall did have something in store for them both. He flew her to the small camp of warriors that Fionna that usually comes by to rough house with. She solved a problem with them once, it was hard but very fun to do. Marshall set her down.

"Fionna!" said one of the warriors, she was extremely tall and buff.

"hey gals, what ya doing?" Fionna gave a small wave to them.

"we were thinking of rough housing, we just ate and we figured we'd beat eachother up until one of use throws up!" she said as she flexed her muscles.

"awesome! Come one Marshall, let's do it!" Fionna exclaimed as she threw a punch at Marshall.

He dodged it, kicking her in the side. Fionna lost her balance and fell over. The girls around them started to fight as well, throwing punches and kicking eachother. It was great. Fionna got back up, throwing a couple of punches at Marshall who continued to dodge them with ease. She got made and started to kick him, he wasn't able to dodge those so he was getting hit a lot. In an act of retaliation, he punched her in the face and chest. Fionna flew back.

"you punched me in the boob!" Fionna charged at Marshall, hitting him in his stomach.

Marshall recoiled in pain but he recovered quickly, grabbing Fionna in a headlock; giving her a noogie. Fionna swated her hands around, trying to hit Marshall into releasing her but to avail. She kicked his shin which caused him to let her go to hold his injured shin. Fionna took the opportunity to knock him down, she sat on his stomach with her legs holding down his arms. She punched him in the face until Marshall pushed her off.

"oh I don't feel so good…" Marshall held his stomach before puking. "aw man, there goes my supper."

Fionna giggled, the other woman saw it and cheered.

"come on Marshall, let's go home, your obviously in need of rest." Fionna told him as she pat his back.

"yeah okay, this was pretty fun, next time I'll take you to the Fire kingdom." Marshall said as he wiped the blood from his face.

The idea of going to the Fire kingdom was getting Fionna excited, she couldn't wait until their next date. Marshall grabbed her waist again and flew off with her. He passed the clearing and the forest until he was able to see her tree house. He set her down at the front door.

"I had a lot of fun Marshall." Fionna commented as she blushed, pushing her face out of her face.

Marshall smiled, it filled him with pride to know he done good. He kissed her on the lips before waving good bye to her.

"seeya later Fi." Marshall said as he flew away.

Fionna stood there, waving his goodbye, a wide smile crossing her face. She never felt so happy in all her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Pair of hearts: Fionna's Dilemma

Chapter 2

Bliss

((huge Lemon here))

Cake nearly shrieked when she saw Fionna, she was bruised and had blood on her shirt. She rushed over to Fionna and inspected her thoroughly.

"I am going to kill that guy for doing this you baby. He had no right!" Cake was about to step outside but Fionna grabbed her.

"no, no Cake. Marshall was really sweet; he showed me a great time. Really!" Fionna pleaded as she held an angry Cake back.

Cake didn't want to think he treated her right but Fionna sounded so sure. She groaned stopping and going back to the couch.

"Okay, tell me how it went then." Cake raised her eyebrow at her Fionna.

Fionna took a deep breath. "first he flew us to a pack of wolves; we joined them on running, fighting and howling! It was the best cake, oh then we went to the warriors to roughhouse! That's how I got these bruises but I'm okay. I punched Marshall until he threw up. Next time he promised to take me to the Fire kingdom! It's going to be so cool."

"well that does sound fun I guess… but still! no more fighting, I don't want to have to tend to those after every date." Cake huffed.

Fionna rolled her eyes before nodding. "Okay cake, well it's last, I better get to bed. Night cake!"

Fionna went upstairs and changed into her PJs, she snuggled up in her sleeping bag. Sighing contently at the warmness of it. She closed her eyes, getting ready to go to bed.

"psst- Fionna, are you awake?"

Fionna's eye shot open, she saw Marshall floating above her. She nearly screamed but she covered her mouth so Cake won't come in here. She calmed herself down before getting out of the sleeping bag.

"Marshall what are you doing here? It's in the middle of the night." Fionna whispered.

Marshall just nodded and leaned back while still floating. "I know but I had to see you again."

Fionna stared at him, her face heating up. "uh…well, you see me"

She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. Marshall leaned in closer to her; Fionna got scared and moved back. She didn't know what he was trying to pull but she was getting scared.

"uh.. Marshall? What are you doing?" Fionna held her breath.

Marshall didn't answer; he just leaned in for a kiss. Fionna's face flushed a deep red, Marshall lowered himself down on top of her; forcing Fionna to go down on her back. Marshall turned his head to the side to deepen the kiss, Fionna was in too much shock to move, and she didn't know what to do. She shakily raised her arms to wrap around his neck, she wasn't sure if this was the proper way to kiss somebody. Fionna was clueless in the act of love; she knew nothing beyond just liking someone a lot. She shivered underneath him, loving the kiss and loving him more.

Marshall noticed this, he grinned through the kiss. He placed his hands on her waist, prodding her mouth with his forked tongue. Fionna shook more, she tried to do the same but she backed off and just let him do the work. She moaned and shifted her body to the motion of his tongue, loving every second of this. She wanted this to last forever; she just wanted him to stay.

"baby, you want something to eat before you go to bed?" cake was coming upstairs.

Fionna pushed Marshall off her. "you got to hide!"

Marshall was a little confused but he shrugged the transformed himself in a small bat and hide underneath her covers just as Cake entered.

"oh no, I'm not hungry really, I had a mouthful of deer meat earlier." Fionna grinned nervously.

Cake eyed her suspiciously but shrugged, said good night to her before heading back downstairs. Fionna sighed with relief, with Cake gone; she and Marshall can continue that kiss! She opened up the covers where Marshall hid- he was asleep. Fionna groaned but sighed, she snuggled back into her sleeping bag to sleep

* * *

Fionna woke up the next morning to the smell of Cake making breakfast. She loved Cake's cooking more than anything. Fionna felt an unusual weight on her chest; she looked down and saw Marshall huddled up on her. She blushed, hoping he stayed in bat form when Cake left. She slithered out from her sleeping bag, trying not to disturb Marshall's sleep. She looked at him; smiling at how cute he looked when he slept. Fionna kissed his forehead, catching a small smile on his face.

"sleep well Marshall…"

Fionna went down stairs to eat with Cake, they talked a bit but it was mostly Cake prodding at Fionna about her date. Fionna continued to try and stop Cake from talking about it but Cake had ways of working it into their conversations. Fionna finally got frustrated enough to take her food up to their room. She was met with a pair of yellow eyes; she smiled and sat down on her bed where Marshall was floating above.

"anything red on that plate I can eat?" Marshall asked as he eyed her food.

Fionna rolled her ears, taking a couple of strawberries off her plate and gave them to him. Marshall pricked one of the strawberries, drinking the red from it before giving it back to Fionna. Just because the red was gone doesn't mean it tastes any less good. Fionna smiled as Marshall began to fork over the rest of the drained colorless strawberries.

"your sweet Marshall." Fionna said as she stuffed her face with her food.

Marshall laughed, it was so gross to see her eat so viciously but yet it was cute in an odd way.

"your disgusting Fionna." Marshall commented slyly

Fionna rolled her eyes. She didn't care, she loved food and she'd be damned if she let it go to waste. When she was done, she put her plate on the drawer. She leaned back, looking up at Marshall. He didn't notice her staring at him until he looked down. He saw her, he didn't know why she was doing that but he ignored her a bit, sitting in silence with her for a while. He eventually sighed and looked back at her.

"why are you staring at me Fi?" Marshall asked, eyeing her with a quizzical look.

Fionna giggled. "you owe me a make-up kiss for falling asleep me last night."

Marshall blushed, embarrassed that he did that, it wasn't his fault. Her bed was just so soft and warm; he just had to fall asleep on it. He sighed and sat down on her bed, cupping her face as he leaned forward. Kissing her lips, noticing a light blush come to Fionna's cheek. Fionna was glad she got to kiss him again; she wrapped her arms around his neck like last night. She felt herself being lowered on her back. She was so excited about this but she wasn't as excited as Marshall was. Last night he was planning to show her something. Something he can give to her, he wanted her to love it as much as he would.

He broke the kiss, panting a bit. "Hey Fi, want to see something a vampire can do?"

Fionna saw him grin, she didn't know what he had to show her but something in her was getting excited. She smiled nervously and nodded her head. Marshall's grin grew wider; he kissed her again, holding on her hips tightly. Fionna was nervous about what he was going to show her but she was so eager to know what it was. Unknowingly, Marshall's hands crept underneath her night shirt, he moved them up to her breasts; he cupped them, feeling their softness. He blushed at the feeling, he squeezed them a bit; they were so soft to the touch. Fionna noticed him groping her breasts but she didn't care, the sensation was so good, she felt a tingle between her thighs. As Marshall groped and fondled her breasts with care, moved his lips to her neck; smelling the sweetness of her skin, the rushing blood through her veins. He was so addicted to this; he took her smell before kissing the skin of her neck.

Fionna moaned he was gentle with her; he wasn't rushing into anything. He was just kissing and fondling her, it made her smile. Marshall pulled his face away so he can pull her night shirt over her head. The shirt took her hat with her and long blonde hair fell on over the side of the bed, showing its length of lush, shininess. Marshall loved her hair; it was long and soft, like her. He took his hands away from her breasts; one to play with her hair and the other, he slid down underneath her night pants and underneath her panties. Fionna moaned as his fingers met her clit. He stroked it softly, making Fionna moan. She gripped the blankets of her bed tightly, stiffening her body as Marshall began to finger her. Fionna's moans were getting louder and louder with each thrust of his fingers.

Marshall was getting overly excited with seeing her like this. He took his fingers out of her, licking the sticky residue off of them. Fionna was left Panting and shaking. He didn't leave her like that for long. He pulled down her pants along with her panties, tossing them where he threw her shirt. Fionna heard the sound of a zipper, she leaned up to try and look but she was forced back down when she felt something push into her. She covered her mouth to get her to stop screaming. Tears fell from her eyes as she muffled her screams.

Marshall furrowed his eyebrows, he knew she was young and still a virgin but he couldn't resist. He leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"shhh, I won't hurt you…" Marshall whispered.

Marshall only had the head of his penis in her but it was apparent that it still hurted her. He kept to his promise and went slowly; he pulled out before going back in. with each gentle thrust, he worked more of him in her. Fionna seemed to calm down once things were going slowly, she reached her arms out, trying to grab onto him. He wanted to hold him as he worked his magic. She moaned softly when he picked up the pace; it was still slow but a little faster than before. Fionna was slowly getting use to this feeling, she held onto him tightly. Blushing deeper.

"h-harder…." Fionna whispered as she prepared herself.

Marshall nodded at her request, he held onto her firmly, taking a moment of breather before he picked up the pace. He skipped the speed of fast and jumped into harder and faster. Fionna gasped as she felt herself being filled and emptied, she held as firm grip on his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning loudly at this sensation. Marshall kept this up a while, he can see Fionna slowly fading away, and she was coming down from cloud 9 as she tightened herself. Marshall licked his lips as he thrusted a few more times before he reached his climax.

Fionna gasped, she shook at the odd feeling of being full. Marshall slowly pulled out, panting for more air. Fionna bit her lip as she felt whatever filled her up was leaking her now. Marshall gave her a kiss.

"I love you Fi." Marshall gave her kiss before tumbling to the side of her.

Fionna was left in a flushed, naked mess. She smiled and nodded.

"I love you too…"


	3. Chapter 3

Pair of hearts: Fionna Dilemma

Chapter 3

Limits

Cake was downstairs playing videogames on BMO; she was feeling sorry getting Fionna made. She wanted to make it up to her but she didn't know how to; she thought for a moment while trying to get pass a level. Cake finished the game and figured that she'll just go tell her she's sorry. It's better than throwing a gift at her to forgive her.

She walked up the ladder. "hey Fionna I just want to tell you I-"

Cake stopped herself she saw Fionna naked on the bed and Marshall with his pants unzipped. Cake hissed.

"what is going on here!?" Cake got up quickly and charged at Marshall.

He sprung up quickly, giving Fionna a quick kiss before flying out the window to escape Cake's rage. He used his jacket to cover his exposed skin from the sun's rays. Cake ran to the window, flailing her fist at him as he flew away. When he was out of her sight, she turned back to Fionna.

"oh baby are you okay?" Cake asked as she wrapped Fionna in a blanket.

Fionna smiled nervously. "I'm fine Cake, nothing too badly."

Cake sighed that Fionna was still okay but furious that Marshall touched her baby. Next time she saw him; she was going to make him pay.

Fionna was fully clothed, sitting on the couch with a crossed Cake staring at her. Cake glared at her from where she was standing. Fionna was embarrassed she didn't mean for Cake to catch her and Marshall liked that. She's just scared of what Cake would do; she's worried she won't see Marshall Lee at all.

"I am very disappointed in you." Cake's tone made that apparent.

Fionna sunk into the couch, she felt so bad about what she did earlier. She turned her head away from Cake; she was too ashamed of herself to look at her.

"how can you do this? Your just a baby." Cake huffed, her arms crossed over her chest.

Cake knew Fionna was only 14 but that was too young to be developing such a relationship with a guy. Cake knew her limits when she's dating Monochromicorn, she didn't rush into anything. She thought Fionna knew better like her.

Fionna began to cry. "I'm sorry Cake, I- I let myself go with it. He was just charming…"

Cake's cold glare started to soften, she get mad at her; she was just doing what she thought was right. Cake sighed and sat next to Fionna, wrapping her arms around her as she patted her back.

"oh I'm sorry dear, but baby your too young to rush into that. You've only been dating for 2 weeks. Despite that you both known each other for years." Cake purred softly.

Fionna was still crying but they started to die down when Cake said those words to her. She was right; she shouldn't have allowed her to give in. Marshall may be charming but she has to set a limit on their relationship and herself. She was to learn to wait. She pulled an arm's length away from her, wiping her tears.

"okay Cake, I'll try to control myself more from now on." Fionna smiled

"good, but you don't have to completely stop it; you just need to wait till a certain age or until your fully ready commit to that kind of level in your relationship." Cake spoke out of concern; she didn't want to be an aunt too soon.

* * *

Fionna walked over to Marshall's house, she had to set a few rules on their relationship and on themselves for a while. She was worried he wouldn't like it but she knew Marshall. He wouldn't get mad over this sort of thing even if it did bother him. Fionna sighed as she knocked on the door to his house.

Marshall answered the door, half surprised to see Fionna here. "oh hey Fi, what brings you hear? Not enough adventuring for you to do?" Marshall grinned.

Fionna rolled her eyes and asked to come in. Marshall let her in, invited her to sit on the couch with him. She sat down on the opposite end. He gave her a quizzical look, wondering if he did something wrong for her to sit so far from him.

"what's wrong Fi?" Marshall asked a little concerned.

Fionna tossed the small bang that hung out of her hat to the side. "it's nothing mostly but-…. I need to talk to you about something."

"um, sure. Shoot." Marshall said as he leaned back on the couch.

Fionna twiddled her thumbs a bit, wondering how she can say this. She ran it over in her head a few times before she got it right.

"well, I was sort of thinking about earlier. Cake confronted me about it and said I'm too young for that." Fionna looked down at the floor.

Marshall just shrugged, he didn't really care how old she was but he had to agree with Cake. She was too young to experience the wonderful world of sexual intercourse with a partner.

"and she told me that I needed to set a limit on things between us. If that is alright with you that is." Fionna expected him to groan and say no, but she refused to jump to a conclusion until he spoke.

Marshall looked her, he knew what she meant but he didn't understand why she wanted to discuss this now. When they started going out, she should have set a limit on what their interactions would be but she didn't. he didn't think that having sex was a problem.

"well, okay. Lay it on me Fionna." Marshall put his hands behind his head.

Fionna sighed. "I don't want us to have sex until I'm 18."

Marshall turned to her and eyed her. He wasn't surprised really, but he's impressed that's able to set that kind of limit on herself. He can wait; time is all he's got really.

"okay, well I'm impressed your setting that limit, anything else you want to tell me about?" Marshall asked.

Fionna was relieved he took it well. "well, I want us to be restricted to only kissing, nothing beyond that. Also, no touching me until our 4th date."

The rules Fionna set were small but they were going to help improve this relationship and to make her feel that Marshal loves her for her and not just her body.

"well okay Fi, I can wait that long but- the question is: can you wait that long?" Marshall grinned slyly.

He's counting her to break her own rules. He's not going to do anything to break them, he's wondering if Fionna can even hold that on herself to wait and wait since Fionna is quite impatient about things. Fionna gasped and huffed.

"of course I can! I can be patient, but it's you I'm worried about." Fionna crossed her arms.

Marshall just chuckled. "relax yo; I was just playing with you."

Fionna groaned. "you are so insufferable."

Marshall just laughed. "insufferable but you love me anyways."


	4. Chapter 4

Pair of hearts: Fionna's dilemma

Chapter 4

Odd happenings

It's been nearly a week since Fionna and Marshall started taking things slowly, Fionna was getting more comfortable around him and Cake was happy that very was kept at a child rating. No sex, no advances on one other, no nothing. Despite their happy moments, Fionna caught something that put Cake and Marshall on edge. Mostly because she's didn't show signs of a common cold or the flu like she usually gets; she's frequently in need to go to the bathroom, she has terrible cramps, really bad headaches sometimes, she even throws up at least once in a day. Marshall was worried she might have caught a disease that humans usually get then the people of Aaa.

Due to this, Marshall and Cake set off to find a book or anything with info on her symptoms. They had to leave Fionna at the tree house, Marshall didn't want to leave her but she assured him that she would be alright. They savaged the old ruins for anything, but found nearly nothing, until they came to a book store kind of deal. They looked and looked until Cake found a medicial dictionary; but to her surprise, the book was very large.

"come on puff fuzz! Read faster, what does it say she has?" Marshall bit his finger nails.

"hang on fangs, I'm still reading, oooh baby does this book have a lot of pages." Cake commented.

Marshall stood by, getting impatient on waiting. He grabbed Cake and the book, flying her over to the tree house. He dropped her off on the ground, they opened the door to see Fionna sprawled out on the couch, groaning. Cake ran over to her.

"Hi baby, how ya feeling?" Cake asked, the tone of concern was obvious.

"it's just that blasted headache again, oooh, it hurts." Fionna explained, rubbing her forehead.

"let me get you something for that baby." Cake went off to the icebox.

Marshall floated above her, leaning down with his hands touching her forehead and her neck. He signs of a fever. He sighed and shook his head. Fionna furrowed her eyebrows, bringing a hand to touch his cheek.

"Hey Marshall, I'm going to be okay." Fionna reassured him with a smile.

Marshall had to smile at that, he forced it because she doesn't want her to worry. He leaned down and gave her a kiss before going over to Cake.

"so how far are you in that book? Anything similar to her symptoms?" Marshall whispered, no wanting Fionna to hear.

"hold on fangs, I'm still in chapter one. That book is full of mysteries but not one symptom that matches her but I'll keep looking okay?" Cake swatted him away.

She went over to Fionna, placing the homemade ice pack on her forehead. Cake petted Fionna's golden locks, Fionna smiled as she hugged her best friend and sister. Marshall just watched at the end of the room. Sighing, he opened the book himself to the page where Cake left off. He read for awhile, finding out for himself what she has. Turned the page but put his finger on the previous page as a bookmarker. He scanned and say a word that caught his eye. He read it's symptoms then sighed with relief. Cake came over to him, swatted him away from the book.

"hey, no reading fangs." Cakes scorned.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "oh relaxed, and you should be thanking me; because I found out what Fionna has." He grinned.

Cake nearly gasped but she covered her mouth. "really? Well don't hold up! What does she have?"

"that's easy, it's this thing called the stomach flu. it has a fancy name but I don't want to say it. Anyways, the symptoms for it are exactly like what Fionna is showing, vomiting, cramps, headaches; it's kind of bad but completely harmless. In other words, she's going to be alright at the most."

Cake sighed with relief. Glad to know that Fionna has nothing serious and that she's going to be okay, she might have a hard time getting over this but she'll be alright.

* * *

"Cake, why are you always feeding me soup?" Fionna groaned as Cake shoved a bowl of tomato soup at her.

"because baby, you have the stomach flu. Only way to help it and get rid of it is by keeping yourself hydrated and eat plenty of soft foods." Cake lectured her as she blew on Fionna's soup to help cool it off.

Fionna rolled her eyes, spooning the soup into her mouth. For two months Fionna has ate nothing but soft foods and liquids, Fionna was honestly getting sick of it. She was craving foods she wanted to eat, not this stuff Cake and Marshall forced her to eat. Sometimes when Cake isn't looking or is asleep; Fionna sneaks some of her favorite fatty foods to munch on. Right now, she had a sandwich along with a muffin tucked under her shirt. She figured she can eat them while in the bathroom. Pretending to throw up.

"oh Cake I'm not feeling so good… I think I need the bathroom…" Fionna moaned as she leaned back.

"well alright baby but don't make a mess in there." Cake crossed her arms, a little disappointed that she wasn't going to keep her soup down.

Fionna rushed towards the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She was safe, Fionna pulled out the sandwich and muffin then began to chow down. Oh how Fionna missed real food, it was good, the different flavors, cold, warm or hot. All so tasty. Once she was done eating, she stuffed the wrappings in the garbage and buried them underneath the other trash to keep Cake from knowing she was snacking behind her back. Fionna wiped her mouth and looked at herself in the mirror.

"oh wow, maybe Cake was right for putting me on the liquid diet…." Fionna poked her belly, round and plump from too much snacking.

Fionna sighed as she exited the bathroom to sit back down on the couch. Cake urged her to continue eating her soup. Fionna groaned by agreed, she ate every last bit, filling super full from her snacking earlier and the soup just now.

"Alright baby, Marshall is going to be here in a bit to come keep you company while I visit Mono. And remember girl; PG-13" Cake stated as she left.

Fionna was excited to know Marshall was coming over, he made being sick less of a drag. Fionna waited patiently for him to arrive but it turned out to be longer then she expected. Fionna sighed, curling up on her side.

"aw what's wrong princess? Tired already?"

Fionna gasped, nearly falling off the couch as she turned to look up to see Marshall floating above her.

"how long have you been there?" Fionna asked, trying to calm her racing heart down.

"long enough." Marshall said as she sat down beside her. "so how's my sick princess warrior doing?"

Fionna rolled her eyes, he only recently started calling her that, he said it was true because she had the beauty of a princess but a warrior's heart. It was honestly silly but she liked it.

"well enough, getting a little fat though as you can see." Fionna revealed her plump stomach to him.

Marshall just laughed, he knew Fionna snacked behind Cake's back. He always supplied her with different kinds of food for her to eat alone but now he might have to cut back on her supply if she's getting this fat.

"well don't worry, once your done with being sick then you can work it off with adventuring and stuff. Heh, maybe do other stuff too. " Marshall grinned slyly.

Fionna's face heated. "glob off!" she pushed Marshall off the couch who avoided the floor by floating.

"oh relax Fionna, I was just kidding you know." Marshall got back on the couch and her a kiss.

"but seriously, you look fine so stop worrying about your weight problem. It'll go away but in my opinion." Marshall grabbed her small fat folds that formed. "I kinda like your love handles."

Marshall chuckled as he lightly squeezed them, Fionna blushed more and pushed him away.

"knock it off you." Fionna laughed as she kept Marshall from tickling her sides.

He backed off with his hands in the air. "alright princess but your sides will be tickled if it's the last time I do."

Fionna rolled her eyes. "your so ridiculous you know that?"

Marshall just shrugged. "so? You love me anyways."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't really said anything much but I'm doing the best I can to keep this story updated frequently but it's going to be tough since this has a more unique plotline and way longer then first book in the series.**

**No need to worry though. I'll try to write two or three chapters each day!**

**also reviews are always good!**

**-A**


	5. Chapter 5

Pair of hearts: Fionna's Dilemma

Chapter 5

It's over

Marshall and Fionna were sound asleep on the couch by the time Cake got home. She was livid about Marshall being here but he made her girl happy so she allowed it for tonight. She inspected them to make sure everything was exactly PG-13, when she was satisfied that they kept their hands to themselves; other than cuddling. She grabbed extra blankets from the closet to throw on them. She didn't want them to catch a cold, Fionna's sick enough as it is and she doesn't need Marshall getting her sick as well.

Cake looked that them one last time, glaring at Marshall, she still didn't forgive him for deflowering Fionna. She was so young and inexperienced in that stage of love, she wanted to hit him but she figured that can wait when he wakes up.

* * *

Fionna had a hard time sleeping; she got up a couple of times to throw up and to use the bathroom. She must have the stomach flu bad if she was doing this almost constantly. During the fifth time, she woke Marshall up. When she came back she saw him floating above the couch, despite the darkness of the room, his yellow eyes pierced through dark like butter. Looking worried over her.

"Fi, are you okay?" Marshall asked as he floated over to her.

"Yeah of course, the stomach flu mustn't have passed yet if I'm still sick after two months." Fionna tried to smile to take tension off of him.

Marshall was still worried, she was human, vulnerable to any sickness a human can get sick and die from. He hated to think what she had was worst then anything she has now. He pushed those thoughts from his mind. Picking Fionna up and flying out the window with her. He figured Cake wouldn't mind if he borrowed her for a few moments.

Marshall decided to get Fionna out of the house for a while. Just to take their mind of the sickness and for some fresh air, since he can no longer sleep with her vomiting through the night without him doing anything to help her. The night was rather nice, he liked roaming around when the creepy crawling night creatures came out, he loved the night but he knew Fionna never got to experience it since she always sleeps at night. He set down on a cliff. He sat her down on the ground but with him further away from her. Fionna felt the awkwardness between them.

"You don't have to do this you know, I'm fine, really. I just need to cut back on eating so much and just stick to Cake's diet plan. I'll be better in no time. You'll see." Fionna scooted beside him, taking to hold his hand but he got up quickly.

Marshall paced in a small circle, looking worried. "No Fionna, it's not okay. You kept saying that; god why are you so naïve!"

Marshall growled, he hated how young Fionna was, she was so ignorant on things, and she was so selfless and had no concern for herself. He hated that. Fionna furrowed her eyebrows and got up, trying to touch his shoulder.

"Marshall pleas-"

"No!" Marshall turned around and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Fionna don't you see the seriousness of the situation? I think it's more than just the stomach flu, I think you have something else, you vomiting constantly, your cramps and headaches get worse then take a dive before hitting you harder. Fionna can't you see that? Or are you just too damn selfless to see that?"

Fionna took an offence to that, she pushed him away. "Well I should say the same for you, you selfish vampire half breed! All you did is picking on me and my friends; you do it for your own entertainment. You don't consider other's feelings; you just make hurtful jokes about them and don't care!"

Fionna was heated, there were so many things about Marshall she wanted to tell him; so many things she hated about him. She felt is built up; she wanted to open old wounds so she can cut deep.

"And you know what? Your music stinks! You're a talentless hack who doesn't know how to write or sing. I lie when I say I like it, I just wanted to make you feel better but now I can fully tell you!" Fionna's face twisted into rage as she felt her words cut deep into him.

Marshall just stood back, hearing her say those words hurted him. She was cutting so deep, so deep into his personal hobbies that he liked but she was tearing them down.

"You're just a poor act that people feel bad for, your mother just feels sorry for you because she just wants an heir to her throne, and she doesn't care about you. All she wants to is to retire and throw her responsibilities at you! She doesn't love you! You're just her pawn." Fionna smirked at the last part.

That's why it did, he take his music being bashed but his family? He mother, his birth right. Anything personal he took offence, Fionna cut deep. Too deep for it to heal. Marshall shivered and shook, hands becoming sweaty. Fionna glared at him.

"…okay, fine; I'm talentless, my mother left me at an early age just because her kingdom needed her more than me. She abandoned me for 2 hundred years before she came back to say she was sorry. I get it; I'm just her heir to her throne that I don't even want. I guess my dad did die because of me. He died because I'm pathetic and weak and would die anyways." Tears were streaming down his face, he never cried in front of anyone other than his mother.

"But you know what? You know who else said this to me? Ashley, she tore me down, broke me until I was too pathetic to even leave her. I thought you were different Fionna, I was concerned about your health because I don't want to lose you…but- I see you're just like her. Cruel and heartless!" Marshall's tears got worst as he brought up his past relationship.

Fionna's cold hard hateful face turned, it reverted to guilt. Why did she say those mean things to him, she didn't mean it or think of it. Why did she say those awful things to him? Fionna stepped towards him, reaching her hand out to him but he swatted it away.

"It's over you, psycho!"

* * *

**Wow**

**Kind of left you guys with a cliff hanger there sorry but this is the last chapter for today**

**Tune in next time for when Fionna tries to deal with the break up and finds out something odd**

**Anyways**

**Review, favorite, pm me on how you feel towards the story.**

**Critques help me very much so if you got those then I'll gladly take them in**

**Thanks**

**Bye for now.**

**-A**


	6. Chapter 6

Pair of hearts: Fionna's dilemma

Chapter 6

Hurt feelings

Fionna walked home, crying all the way. She was slapping herself, believing this was all a very bad dream and that she wanted to wake up. Each time she slapped herself, the pain sunk in to the realization that this wasn't a dream, she really said cruel things to Marshall; her boyfriend. She hated herself but she didn't know why she did it. She got so mad, it wasn't even in tune with what Marshall said to her, and he just called her too selfless. Being called that didn't deserve Marshall the heart ripping words she said to him. Why was so mad at that? Why did it hurt her so much? Fionna didn't bother answering her own question. She just walked into her home, crying her eyes out from the pain.

Cake woke up from her slumber by hearing her cry, fearing Marshall had something to do with this, and she ran downstairs.

"What did he do to you baby!" Cake exclaimed as she tossed herself as Fionna, holding her tightly

Fionna cried even harder. Her voice was barely understandable.

"No Cake, it wasn't him…it was me."

* * *

"Oh baby, I can't believe you did that." Cake said as she gave Fionna another tub of ice cream.

Fionna cried too much for cake to understand so she calmed her down a bit and gave her ice cream to soothe the pain so she can speak. She was not happy with what she heard, she thought of Marshall doing this but- Fionna? This was worst then she thought.

"Oh Cake, I didn't mean to say those mean things to him. I don't know what came over me…" Fionna wiped a forming tear from falling down her cheek.

Cake was sad, Fionna was happy. She was with a guy who treated her right; he respected her and her privacy as well as her limits. Cake would be happy if they broke up because she always thought Marshall didn't actually love her but seeing them spend time together; seeing them in love. She knew that they were really in love with each other. To see them split was the hardest thing for Cake to accept.

"I'm sorry baby, I knew you loved him but I'm not sure why you said those things. You sounded truthful when you said you didn't mean it but dear, I don't know what to say other then you has to make it up to him." Cake place her hand on Fionna's shoulder, lifting her face up to meet her's.

"It'll be okay baby. I promise. You're just going through a rough patch, all couples go through it." Cake nuzzled Fionna's cheek who smiled.

"Thanks Cake, you're a great sister." Fionna hugged Cake tightly.

"I know, but you need to get some sleep. You had a rough night baby, get some sleep and I'll let you eat all the food you want in the morning." Cake laid Fionna down on the couch, thick blankets with a fluffy pillow to support her head.

Fionna smiled at the thought of finally eating what she wanted without sneaking it from Cake. Fionna yawned, falling to sleep instantly.

* * *

"_Hey Fionna." Marshall asked as he lay down on the grass, sprawled out with Fionna beside him._

"_Yeah?" Fionna turned her head towards him._

"_Is it weird that I see you up in the stars?" Marshall asked, not looking at her._

_Fionna blushed and turned away. "That just means you love me too much."_

_Marshall turned his head over to face her. He smiled, inching a little closer to her._

"_Well, then that confirms it. I love you so much; things start to look like you." Marshall laughed._

_Fionna shook her head. "You are so weird dude."_

"_Oh and what? And you're not. Admit it; you can't go a day without me." Marshall grinned._

_Fionna's eyes widen before shoving Marshall away from her. "Oh shut up, it's you who can't go a day without me dumb."_

"_Is that so? Well, who calls the most?" Marshall asked as he floated above her._

"…_me" Fionna answered sheepishly._

"_And who calls when they get scared and need to snuggle?" Marshall getting closer to her._

"_Um.. Me?"_

"_And who feeds who when they don't want something on their plate?" getting dangerously close to her._

"_Me" Fionna tried sinking down further in the ground._

"_Admit it, your obsessed with me." He grinned before kissing her._

_Fionna flushed furiously, she didn't admit it but he was right, she did love him and often to the point of near obsession where she was call him and ask silly favors of him just so he can stay with her. She gave up on trying resisting the kiss; she gave in and started to kiss him back. Marshall wrapped his arms around her, floating back up along with Fionna in his arms. Fionna felt the sudden loss of ground so she wrapped her legs around his waist._

_Marshall smiled, he continued to kiss her. Holding her closer to him, Fionna just wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Kissing and tilting her head to the side to get a better angle. Marshall used one hand to reach underneath her shirt, not going further up but stroking her tummy with his thumb. Fionna giggled because it tickled. She broke the kiss, grabbing his hand and tangling their fingers together._

"_Hey Marshall, how long are you willing to wait for me to be 18?" Fionna asked._

"_I think the better question is whether or not if I'm willing to wait for us to have sex again then yes, I would wait until you're ready. It's not like you're going anywhere." Marshall chuckled, giving her a slight peck._

"_But- what if I'm never ready. Would you wait? And what if I didn't want to have sex anymore? Would you leave me?" Fionna was a little concerned about her questions but she was so curious._

_Marshall tilted his head to the side as if she was joking. "Well, one; I would always wait because I would never force you to do anything your uncomfortable with. Second, I would never leave you because we couldn't lie in bed together to do the nasty. I mean, it feels good and it's a wonderful bonding time but I still got better things then just lust to tend to. Like you and pleasing you, making sure you're comfortable with me." Marshall kissed her hand._

_Fionna blushed; Marshall was so kind, patient, and super rad. He was a radical boyfriend, Fionna was glad to have him._

"_I love you Marshall." Fionna smiled._

"_I love you too, my warrior princess."_

* * *

Fionna was awaked from her wonderful memory dream the next morning by Cake's cooking. Fionna got up, yawning and stretching. Fionna made her way to the table, trying not to fall over on her own feet before she sat down. She rubbed her head, trying to ease the pain of the recent headache. Cake didn't notice it as she was too busy flipping bacon pancakes onto a plate then dowsing them in syrup before handing them to Fionna. Fionna ate the pancakes, loving the taste, savouring it as she never tasted bacon pancakes in two months.

Cake began cooking and baking other things, muffins, cupcakes, smoothies, pizza, pie, garlic bread and many others. Every plate she handed to Fionna, she devoured in an instant. Finally on the last muffin; Fionna declared she full. Cake was surprised at how much she ate. She was going to stop cooking after the cupcakes but Fionna demanded more food. She's just lucky they have a pantry full of food otherwise they would be out.

"Wow Cake, that was so delicious. I never tasted real food in a long time." Fionna licked her lips and patted her stomach.

Cake just nodded her head, looking like her color faded from her body. Cake had been doing some midnight reading after Fionna fell asleep. She's been reading up on the new symptoms Fionna was displaying. Mood swings being one; she looked through the medical dictionary and found an interesting word with a list of symptoms. She had her suspicions but she had to confirm it but seeing if Fionna displayed one finally symptom.

Fionna looked over at Cake. "What's wrong Cake? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Cake bit her lip and curled her hands. "Um, Fionna. How often have you been….craving things?"

"Well- a lot actually, I wanted certain foods a few weeks ago but you always kept me on a strict soup diet that I had to sneak some food I was craving. Why ask?" Fionna tilted her head.

"Well…" Cake sighed, pulling a chair up beside her, holding her hand. "Fionna, I've been watching you, studying your illness and comparing it to the ones in the book I have. I was worried you were going to die but now, I now know what is actually wrong with you and well…"

Fionna looked scared; she gripped onto cake's shoulders. Shaking her. "Well what?! Cake! Answer me! What's wrong with me?!"

Cake hissed and turned small, getting out of her grip before resizing again. "Fionna, your-….your pregnant.

**took me awhile to write this but yet another cliff hanger**

**i'll be uploading three chapters today.**

**so look out for that along with fionna's adventures in pregnancy without Marshall around to help her out**

**review, crit, PM or whatever.**

**-A**


	7. Chapter 7

Pair of hearts: Fionna's dilemma

Chapter 7

Fionna's distress

Fionna was crying again, not because of last night but because she was pregnant. She was carrying the baby of her ex-boyfriend who broke up with her. She had his child developing in her right now. This child, a collection of genes from her and Marshall during their one time.

"Cake how is this possible? Me and Marshall only had sex once! How can I be carrying his baby?" Fionna's voice now breaking down, barely able to understand anything she said.

"I don't know baby, sometimes it take one or two tries when making a baby but if a couple is lucky enough then all it takes is one night for it to happen." Cake didn't know how to explain it further.

Fionna was still crying, wiping her new tears. "Cake what am I going to do? I just made Marshal break up with me and now I find out I'm going to be having his child, but he's not here to help me." Fionna broke down at 'help'.

Cake wrapped her arms around her. She tried to comfort her as best as she could. She didn't know how to make her feel better. She hated to see her baby sad but now, pregnant. Cake sighed, she never wanted to be an aunt until Fionna was at least 18 but now she's got an emotional teenager mother to take care of until Marshall comes around.

* * *

A few months have passed, Fionna was still broke up about Marshall but she was level headed and kept it too herself. She sighed; she was on the couch, dressed in big jammies. Cake told her she had to make room for the baby when it starts growing. Fionna didn't know anything about being pregnant or anything that has to do with raising a child. Fionna was so young, too young to be a mother. Fionna shifted in her place, she rubbed her swollen stomach. She smiled meekly. She was overall happy about having Marshall's baby, she loved him more than anything and if having his child was the next step in their relationship then she would gladly bear as many children for him as much as possible.

She frowned slightly; the thought of Marshall made her feel sad; sad that he wasn't here. Holding her, kissing her, and rubbing her stomach. She wanted him here to help her through her pregnancy. Fionna was snapped out of her thoughts when Cake called her name. She saw Cake in front of her with a tray food.

"You have to eat regularly and in big portions because you have a baby growing in you. You need to have enough food for you and the baby." Cake stated as she put the tray on Fionna's lap.

Fionna sighed; she didn't dare go against Cake's facts so she ate. It was pretty filling but then again all of Cake's cooking is. Fionna gave the tray back to her, thanking her before laying down on her side. She groaned slightly, her cramps weren't as bad as before but now they just come and go but when they come back, they come with a vengeance.

"Oh dear, you need some ice baby?" Cake asked as she rushed over to Fionna.

Fionna just shook her head. "Can you just get BMO? And tell her to play that DVD for me."

Cake raised an eyebrow at her but she agreed. She walked away to find BMO, with Cake gone; Fionna placed her hand on her stomach.

"Your daddy didn't abandon you, mommy scared him off. Don't hate your daddy, he loves you and I'm sure he'll be back." Fionna wasn't aware if the baby can hear her but she enjoyed talking to it whenever she can.

Cake returned with BMO, she placed her down and pressed play on the DVD player. Fionna asked Cake to leave, she didn't want to but Fionna looked serious so Cake went upstairs to take a shower. Once she was gone, Fionna turned her attention over to BMO's screen. What was playing was the DVD of Marshall's song for her.

"You hear that? That's your daddy. He's a great musician; he sings well too, he plays a guitar with righteous tunes and everything. You're going to love him when you meet him." Fionna smiled as she listens to the song, letting the words sink in.

"I hope he comes back…" Fionna sighed.

* * *

Fionna opened her eyes, realizing she fell asleep on the couch and that it was dark out, Fionna looked around for signs of Cake. When she didn't see her, Fionna put on her shoes and a warm jacket before heading outside. Fionna wasn't sure if Marshall had taken off again or what just at his house, knowing he was at his house made her feel better. She crept into his house; surprisingly the door was unlocked. Fionna made sure to stay quiet and not speak, she looked around his house, and it was relatively the same. She climbed the ladder to go up to his room, she saw him sprawled out, hovering over his bed; it made Fionna smile.

He was still in Aaa, it made her happy that her baby's father was close and where she knew where he was. Fionna climbed back down, when she was about to leave; she spotted a pen and paper on the coffee table; it looked like Marshall was writing songs but failing as there were many ripped and crumbled up paper. Fionna sighed; she sat down on the grabbed, taking the pen in one hand and began to write.

Next morning, Fionna was at home, on the couch with her shoes and jacket still on. She came in last night staggering because she was so sleepy. She woke to a voice she was so familiar with. She opened her eyes a bit. She shot them open when she saw Marshall. She sat up quickly, she stared at him; his skin was burnt. He must have saw her note and rushed over here without considering that it was day light.

"Marshall I-"

"Fionna….why didn't you tell me?" Marshall cut her off, the hint of worry crossing his voice.

Fionna looked at him; she noticed his eyes looking down at her highly swollen belly. She looked back at him, looking away from him.

"I-…I didn't know how to tell you and besides….I was afraid you would reject me for it." Fionna wiped forming tears away.

Marshall was in shock, his skin slowly healing as he back away; running his fingers through his messy hair. He was wondering what to do, for 3 and a half months, he has never known that Fionna was pregnant. He never thought possible that she could because they only did it once. He shook his head.

"Fionna, just- why?" he looked back at her, feeling a little betrayed.

Fionna frowned before looking at him. "I would have told you but I was afraid you fled the Aaa so I just left you alone. I wanted you to know but I was scared."

Marshall tiled his head back and sighed before sitting down next to her, still processing everything she just said. He was so worried and afraid, granted he had a son with Ashley but he was given news she escaped but no news that was in Aaa but was suspicious then let it go because he accepted that she might be dead but now- this was different. He leaned back on the couch.

Fionna stared at him. "so…does this change anything?"

Marshall looked over at her and shook his head. "not one bit, you said some pretty hurtful things. I'm not sure I can ever forgive you in all honesty."

Fionna's head dipped, she hated herself now. Things wouldn't be able to go back to what they were between them. "I understand…"

"despite that, I am going to be here for the baby. Not for you." Marshall sighed.

Fionna's heart sank. "okay but-… can we at least be friends?"

Marshall looked at her and shrugged. "alright, just friends though."

Fionna sighed, she won't be able to have him the way she wanted but she was able to be his friend. This baby brought them together but not in the way she hoped. She was still grateful that Marshall is going to be here to raise her baby but just not for her. She was fine with that; she just wants her baby to have a father.

* * *

**well there's that**

**Marshall isn't getting back with her but he will help her through her pregnancy.**

**what a great guy.**

**review, crit, pm**

**-A**


	8. Chapter 8

Pair of hearts: Fionna's dilemma

Chapter 8

Awkward

It has been little over a week since Marshall agreed to help her with the baby; he hasn't agreed to be her boyfriend again. She prodding about it but he still said no, saying she should be lucky that he came back at all. Fionna was sad, she wanted her baby to have both parents when it's born but it's up to Marshall if he wants her back.

"Fionna dear, are you deep in thought again?" Cake poked Fionna, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"sorry, I've been zoning out recently. Just you know a lot of thinking." Fionna shrugged, rubbing her swollen stomach.

"…it's about Marshall isn't it?" Cake seemed to know what was on her mind always.

Fionna leaned back on her bed. "I screwed up didn't I?"

"well, yeah but I do have to agree with Marshall. You hurt him pretty bad; you cut through old wounds that weren't meant to be open. He hates you but not enough to hurt you or to never see you again. Though he is happy that you're pregnant." Cake rubbed Fionna's shoulder.

"I didn't really mean to, it's the mood swings. I take things to literally and make a big deal out of the smallest thing." Fionna really hated her mood swings, she sometimes snaps at Cake.

"oh it's okay baby, it's just your emotions going out of control from the realization that you having a baby. Don't be tough on yourself; they'll stop once you have the little baby." Cake smiled to assure her.

Cake forgives her when she snaps, wishing Marshall could do the same but she never pushes him to do anything, figuring this pregnancy could turn him around to forgive her and be with her again. She can tell that them just being friends isn't enough for Fionna, she wants things back to the way they were. It bothered her but she had to get them back together one way or another.

"you girls done smooching?"

The girls looked to see Marshall taking off his sunhat; he had a bag of popcorn in his hand.

"um, what's with the popcorn?" Cake asked.

"I know what you're thinking but it's not for me, it's for Fionna." He floated above the bed, handing the popcorn to Fionna.

"um, thanks but now isn't time for a snack, I need to eat healthy and stuff." Fionna tried to give it back to hm.

"but it is healthy, Gumball told me, he says a bag of popcorn is healthier than anything other food since it's basically whole grains." Marshall stated.

Fionna and Cake looked at him quizzically. They looked at each other and shrugged; if Gumball told him then it must be true. Fionna just opened the bag, already popped kernels dowsed with butter; the smell made Fionna go crazy. She dug in and started eating the popcorn by the handfuls. Cake rolled her eyes.

"exactly where did you get that? Did you scare someone into giving it to you for free?" Cake put her hands on her hips and eyed him.

"relax whiskers; I bought it with my own money. I want to be a responsible father and get things fairly for my child." Marshall sat back in mid-air talking out his guitar. Playing a few notes.

Fionna groaned, feeling her stomach. She felt the baby kick; she smiled knowing it responded to Marshall music. She couldn't blame them, she liked it too. She sighed, setting the popcorn down beside her to lean back. She just lost herself in the soothing rhyme, just then, Marshall started to sing.

"_how ya doing baby?_

_I know I haven't around _

_but baby I'm your daddy,_

_I'll always be there when you need me._

_I will never leave you_

_you're my baby after all_." Marshall ended the song; it sounded like a lullaby then just a regular.

Fionna hated that it ended, though she had a hunch that was his intention. She sat up and looked at him.

"is that what you're going to sing when the baby is born?" Fionna crossed her legs.

"well, yeah. Been working on it for a while, I just need to change a few things then it'll be perfect. What you heard now was just a demo so don't get used to it." Marshall said firmly as he tuned his guitar.

Fionna nodded. Holding her stomach, feeling the baby kick again. "hey Marshall, the baby's kicking, wanna feel?"

Marshall raised an eyebrow but he shrugged. Putting a hand on her stomach, not feeling anything for a while. When he was about to pull away he felt a light bump touch his hand. He drew back, holding his hand.

Fionna giggled. "relax it just kicked."

Marshall rolled his eyes. "I know but it's so weird to feel that."

"it's not so bad, it's kind of nice. Makes me feel better that I know my baby is alive and active." Fionna rubbed her stomach.

"well I guess your right…." Marshall leaned in closer. "thought of any names?"

Fionna shook her head. "not yet, I was kind of waiting until I knew the baby's gender to start naming."

Marshall tilted his head. "well, are you taking suggestions?"

"um…yeah." Fionna asked, raising an eyebrow too him.

"well, I was kind of wonder; if it's a boy, can you name it Marcus?" Marshall asked as he stroked her stomach.

Fionna blinked. "you're…dad's name?"

He didn't answer, all he did was nod. Fionna smiled and nodded back at him.

"sure, but I'm picking the girl name, it has to be something tough like me." Fionna flexed jokingly.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "yeah you're just as harmless now as a butterfly." Marshall sneered.

Fionna's face went red, flailing her hands out to hit him but Marshall simply floated away. Fionna admitted defeat and just sat their angrily.

"oh relax Fionna I was just kidding, name the supposed girl however you want to." Marshall went back to tuning his guitar.

Fionna sighed. "Marshall, when the baby's born. Are you going to come back? You know, to being my boyfriend?"

Marshall stopped tuning. Not looking at her. "I'll think about it."

"okay but I need my baby to have two parents, not us having to share custody and bringing it back in from home to hom-"

"I said I'll think about it." Marshall said sharply.

Fionna shut up about it, figuring she doesn't want to fight over something meaningless and deteriorate her relationship with him further. She sighed and lay down on her bed.

"you know I'm sorry right Marshall?" Fionna said, looking at him.

"yeah I know." He said, finished with tuning. "but that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you from hurting me badly."

Fionna sighed and sunk deeper into her bed. "what's it going to take for me to get you back?"

"simple, don't fuck up your pregnancy." Marshall put a lot of emphasis on the don't part.

Fionna sighed, nodding her head. If that was what it's going to take then she will do it. For him and only him.

* * *

Fionna slept, being becoming restless during her sleep. Marshall stood by her bed, leaning down and giving her a small kiss and whispering sweet things into her ear for her to calm down. She did and breathed normally. Marshall took me upon himself to stay up late to watch over her, he wanted her to be safe even during her dreams. He never wanted to tell her that he forgiven her already.

He was too hurt to take her back now. He wanted to make up his mind fully and to see if she truly didn't mean to say those awful things to him.

"you knocked her up too? And I thought I was only going to have 1 grandchild."

Marshall turned around to see his mother, he sighed. "look I didn't mean to, it was an accident that happened okay?"

Heather crossed her arms. "then why didn't you abort it?"

"what? Are you insane? I'm not killing my child." Marshall hissed.

"then it was no accident. You intended to get her pregnant. Don't lie; I can see it in your face." Heather walked towards him, eyes narrowing at him.

"mom I swear, I didn't mean to. Okay? I was lost in the passion and one thing lead to another." Marshall's face flushed.

"mhmm, well; I hope you don't mess this up. I need you to be there for her. Why is it so hard for you to be?" Heather said as she walked over to Fionna, stroking her forehead.

"so young, so fragile, too young to bear children of a hybrid seed." She turned to Marshall.

"you do know the dangers of a demon/human or vampire/human mating right?" Heather crossed her arms.

"no mom, it's not going to be like that. Our child would be born human like her, it's not going to go down like that I swear." Marshall said with concern.

Heather didn't seem convinced. "are you sure? You know human children is quiet rare in these sorts of pregnancies, only once has a human child ever been conceived in this matter."

Marshall looked worried. "no you're wrong, if it happened once, then I can happen again…right?"

Heather shook her head. Cupping her son's face; giving him a kiss on the forehead. "let's hope your right."

Heather walked away, opening a portal before disappearing. Marshall watched him mother leave before turning over to a sleeping Fionna. He's not going to let anything happen to her, even if the baby might do something to her. He'll do anything to protect her.

* * *

**well there you have it guys, something is terribly wrong with Fionna's pregnancy**

**but what?**

**well too bad, last chapter for today**

**-A**


	9. Chapter 9

Pair of hearts

Chapter 9

Passion

Fionna woke up to Marshall looking down at her, when they were still together, he would often be seen staring her while he was lying beside. Commenting on how she looked when she slept, she found it cute but now Marshall just looks concerned. Fionna sat up from her sleeping bag, wiggling out it.

"Marshall, is everything okay?" Fionna asked, trying to reach out to him but he just jerked away from her.

Fionna bit her lip, wondering if she was one who did this. She got up to try and get closer to Marshall but he just floated out of her reach, she realized it was sunny but the light wasn't even hitting the places he cowered to. Why was he avoiding her?

"Marshall, please; talks to me." Fionna begged.

Marshall's eyes shifted from his usual yellow to his true eye color; tealish blue. His mother told him Marshall didn't really like his eye color as much he always tried to hide it from anyone else. What surprised her was that he was showing; she didn't know the reason. He floated back down to her, giving her a kiss. He took off downstairs.

Fionna was froze, as if she was turned to stone by a gorgon. She finally snapped out of it when Cake comes up, still flipping pancakes.

"Woo what got into him? I knew it was creepy for him to watch you while you sleep but-….Fi? You okay." Cake walked over to Fionna and placed a hand on her arm.

"…he kissed me Cake. That's the first time in months." Fionna touched her lips.

Cake looked surprised, she knew Marshall well but he was still a puzzle that no one can ever solve. He was always mysterious and when you get to a point where you think you know him; he hits you with something you didn't expect. In Cake's short description of him and his odd ways; that boy ain't right in the head.

"Oh don't worry about it baby, let's just go eat. I cooked you pancakes with strawberry juice drizzled on it." Cake smiled contently as her own cooking skills.

Fionna's mouth began to pool with salvia when she heard that, Cake's cooking was always what Fionna loved. She went downstairs with Cake behind her, Fionna sat down as Cake made a stack of 4 pancakes; in a saucepan, Cake poured warm, sticky strawberry juice on her pancakes.

"Here ya go baby, eat up." Cake patted her cheek before turning her attention to the stove again.

Fionna was clueless on what her sister was doing as she was busy with devouring her sweet tasting pancakes. Fionna savoured every bite as she ate; the deliciousness of the strawberry juice along with the fluffiness of the pancakes was a good combination to send her into a food orgasm. Fionna melted, this what she wanted so badly. Great tasting food to satisfy her craving, Cake did a good job at delivering.

* * *

Elsewhere is Aaa, Marshall was waiting in the dark part of the forest. He wasn't there for inspiration like usual. No, he was meeting someone here. Marshall was deep in thought, mostly worrying over Fionna and the baby. He had a lot on his mind since last night. He hated the thought of raising children, he didn't hate them but he knew he was never going to be a good dad. He's irresponsible and childish. He fled his duty as the Vampire king to his council. They ran everything while he slacked off to do this own thing. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I do hope you know the trouble I went through to get this."

Marshall whipped his head around, to see a hooded figured dressed in roguish clothing. He sighed and approached him.

"Yes I get that, but do you have what I need?" Marshall glared at the rogue.

"Of course, I never leave a job half finished." The rogue removed the strap of a bag from his shoulder and tossed it at Marshall. "Now where's my money?"

Marshall grabbed the bag, looking at its contents a couple of times before tossing a small bag of coins to him. The rogue opened it to count them; they growled and clutched the bag tightly.

"This isn't my full payment." The rogue hissed.

"I know that's because your task is incomplete." Marshall put the bag's strap on his shoulder to secure its position. "I still need one book and a couple other materials do this then I will double your payment. Agreed?"

Even though he couldn't see the rogue's face, he could tell they were smirking. The offer of more money was always appreciated. They nodded in agreement.

"Good, here's a list of what I need. Get everything on this list without a single scratch or not double payment." Marshall stated firmly as he tossed a rolled up paper to the rogue.

The rogue unraveled the paper to read its contents. They paused for a moment before rolling it back up.

"This will be difficult. Most of these are hard to obtain but I will get them for you. Expect them no later than in a couple or so months." The rogue then vanished into the dark of the misty forest.

Marshall watched them leave before peering down at the bag, hoping this would provide him some answers on the questions he had to know the answers too.

* * *

It's been days and not once has Marshal showed up, she got so lonely that she had to call Gumball over to keep her company. Her love for him faded when she started dating Marshall, they stayed on good terms and remained friends. With him being not only her friend but her nutritionist and her personal exercise doctor. Fionna had no idea that whole being pregnant that you need to exercise to keep the baby healthy. It was weird to have her sister and Gumball in charge of her pregnancy. Fionna didn't mind it too much but it was so weird that Gumball knew so much about it. Every time she tries asking about this, he just laughs and tells her its best not to ask at all.

Today, Fionna was home alone with Gumball. Cake wanted to visit Lord Monochromicorn for a while and he agreed to keep her company. Fionna sat down on the ground, on a mat with Gumball just in front of her, teaching her yoga moves that pregnant woman needed to know. Some of the positions were hard to manage but Gumball always helped her keep that position.

"Okay Fionna now reach your arms up, good, now spread your legs a little then slowly go down as far as you can." Gumball demonstrated it with ease.

Fionna was nervous but did do. Her swollen belly gave her limited movement but she didn't mind. She held that position for 10 seconds.

"And break. Good job Fionna, I will get us something to drink while you go change." Gumball said as he went over to the kitchen area.

Fionna groaned with relief, getting up to go upstairs. Fionna was met with a pair of furious red eyes.

"Why was he touching you?" Marshall hissed.

Fionna was lifted by her shoulders up the ladder and into the air with Marshall. His cold gaze never leaving her face. Fionna was honestly scared but she remember that they weren't together anymore.

"well why would you care? I thought we broke up." Fionna turned her face away.

Marshall growled. "I don't like him touching my things."

He set her down, floating back up in the air, frustrated and angry at Fionna. She stared up at him, sighing.

"I'll take a shower if that would make it easier on you." Fionna walked to the bathroom, having trouble walking so she just waddled.

Once there, she started to undress. She felt eyes on her, she tried to turn around but she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"I really missed seeing you naked, smelling the sweetness of your skin, feeling your skin…" Marshall closed his eyes, breathing in her scent again.

He felt himself shake with longing; Marshall cupped her slightly enlarged breasts through the bra. Fionna blushed, she admits that she missed that feeling but they haven't had sex since five months ago and Fionna made a pledge that she wouldn't have sex until she was 18 buts- he was so persuasive and charming. He made her feel whole and happy.

Fionna turned around in his arms, looking at his eyes. Wondering why he came in here, he told her they weren't together a long time ago and said he hadn't forgiven her yet. He said they were friends but what was this? Was this just casual sex? Or are they just friends with benefits because they use to date. Fionna didn't know but she wanted him badly. She pressed her lips up against his. Marshall kissed her back, far more hungrier then she was.

They held the kiss for a long time before breaking it; Marshall picked her up and laid her down on the bed as he crawled on top of her. He kissed her lips before moving down to her neck. Fionna moaned, working to get his shirt off of him as he tore off her remaining clothes. Marshall leaned up and started to strip himself down, Fionna watched every moment of it, taking in all the dips and curves in his body. Oh how she loved it, he wasn't overly muscular or too thin. He was in between, enough muscle to impress her but skinny enough to maneuver around. Fionna didn't notice how he flipped her on her side before he lifted her one leg up. Fionna looked at him to question him but was cut off when she felt him enter her already wet vagina. Fionna moaned, tilting her head back, feeling him go in inch by inch. Fionna grabbed onto the sheets as he pushed his whole length in, Fionna was breathing heavily at how her sensations seemed to go overboard.

Fionna bit her lip as he thrusted in her, he was so fast. Fionna moaned loudly, trying to shift her position but Marshall always put her back on her side. Fionna groaned, she was in paradise right now, way over cloud 9. She was having sex with the man she loved, she broke her promise but she took a nasty pleasure from it, making this hotter than it was. Fionna groaned lusting for more but Marshall wasn't giving it to her.

Fionna leaned up and pushed him off of her and onto his back. She crawled on top of him; she looked down at him, never seeing him like this; on his back with lust and confusion in his eyes. She smiled; she began to tease him by rubbing herself against his length. Marshall groaned and threw his head back; she was playing him at his own game. Fionna slowly slipped the head in but no more, she moved in little circles, enjoying what was in her before putting more in. Fionna bit her lip, moving her hips up and down his length at a fairly fast pace, she moaned.

Marshall wasn't sure what got over her but he liked her riding him, he sometimes would buck his hips slightly. Hearing her gasp, it turned him on so much. Just when he thought she was going to stop; Fionna started to pick of her pace, raising and falling on his length rapidly. She threw her head back, moaning loudly as Marshall groaned; gritting his teeth together.

"Oh Marshall…" Fionna gasped as she increased her speed.

Marshall bit his lip hard as he held onto her hips to help her along. He bucked his hips more as Fionna grew tighter around his length, they moaned in unison as they reached their climax. Fionna fell on top of Marshall. They both panted from the mixture of lust, shame, and pleasure.

"Oh wow…" Fionna smiled weakly.

"Yeah, wow." Marshall said as he kissed her forehead.

Fionna tapped her fingers slowly on his chest, finding her words. "Marshall does this mean-"

"Shh shh, don't ruin the moment. Just take it all in."

* * *

"Fionna, why on earth did you take such a long time to get dressed?" Gumball said, waiting at the table with a lukewarm tea.

"Oh sorry, had to take a shower first, kind of smelled bad and didn't want to come down here a smelly." Fionna chuckled nervously.

Gumball raised an eyebrow at her but shrugged. "Very well, so, how have you and Marshall been? Are things still shaky?"

Fionna blushed, looking back at her room briefly. "Uh…we're cool."

Cool as in you just had sex with Marshall while pregnant.

* * *

**where here you go, Marshall is hiding something **

**Fionna is quizzical**

**they had sex while she was pregnant**

**and Gumball is clueless**

**-A**


	10. Chapter 10

Pair of hearts: Fionna's dilemma

Chapter 10

My friends

It was getting late and Gumball figured he'd have to stay here for the night while Cake was still gone. Fionna told him that she would be fine; she has BMO here to keep her company and to check up on her. Gumball hated leaving her but it was her wish so he kept it. He gave Fionna a list of foods she should eat when she get hungry, how to deal with any cramps she feels, how to make a relaxing tea to help with it; before he could say more, Fionna told him bye and close the door on his face.

He stood in silence for a while before leaving. He walked all the way home since Monochromicorn was still busy with Cake. He hummed along the way, feeling the warm rays of the sun as it started to set in the distance. He reached the Candy kingdom before nightfall; his guards greeted him and let him pass by. He greeted his citizen as they went to their homes to go to bed, giving them his wishes for them to have a good night sleep. He sighed and entered the castle, going through the throne room and up the stairs to his room.

He was humming a soft tune, putting his things away. He went directly to shower himself off before getting dressed and going to bed; he brushed his teeth and re-entered the bed room.

"Why does your room have to be an awful pink color?"

Gumball almost jumped when he saw Marshall floating above his bed, poking and prodding at the drapes above his bed.

"Why on Aaa are you in my bedroom, how did you get in here anyways?" Gumball crossed his arms.

"I'm part demon remember? I can go invisible when I want too." Marshall grinned, floating down on top of his bed.

Gumball glared at him, going over to the door; opening it. "Get out now. I am in no mood to see you at the moment."

Marshall laughed; he floated over to him, shutting the door. "Oh I didn't come here just to antagonize you like usual. No, this is entirely different." Marshall's eyes shifted from yellow to red as he glared at Gumball who stepped away.

"What were you doing at Fionna's house?" Marshall lifted himself slightly off the floor to lean over Gumball.

Gumball cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "I was merely there on the account that Fionna hasn't been exercising like she should be."

"Oh yeah, then why'd you lay your stinky hands on her then?" Marshall leaned over him a bit more.

"Oh honestly, I was just showing her the proper position as she was doing it wrong so I helped her readjust herself." Gumball leaned back.

"Nice try creep but Fionna's mine, I don't want you touching her and going anywhere near her." Marshall leaned over more, his glare darken.

Gumball nearly fell back but he kept his balance. "You can't ban me from seeing Fionna, she's my friend and I am doing everything I can to help her through her pregnancy."

Marshall growled. "Stay. Away. From. Her."

Gumball glared at him. "No."

Marshall roared, shifting himself into his enormous bat form, grabbing Gumball in one arm. "If you do not leave her alone then I will kill you." Marshall said in a demonic voice.

Gumball never showed fear. "I will not, Fionna needs me and besides, she calls me over."

"What makes you so much better that she would call you?" Marshall shifted an eyebrow at him.

Gumball glared at him, closing his eyes. "Because I'm there for her."

Marshall's glare soften, he transformed back to normal. He didn't know what to say, he stared at the ground. Gumball opened his eyes, seeing he was back on the ground before continuing.

"She calls me when you don't come over in days or even weeks. When you disappeared for three months, she called me to comfort her. She was hurt because of you. She blamed herself for everything when it clearly wasn't her fault though. Her mood swings were unstable when she made that outburst at you, her words were untrue but you took them to be true because that was what you thought of yourself. You aren't angry at her. You're angry at yourself." Gumball harden his glare.

Marshall was staring at the ground, wide and teary eyed. He didn't know if he was telling the true but it hit him hard. He shook.

"I-….I didn't mean to, it just hurt so much to hear those cruel words. I trusted her but she hurted me. I was angry with her but now, I see it's not her, it was me." Marshall brought a hand to his face to wipe away the tears. "I didn't mean on hurt her; I just wanted some space from her."

Gumball heard the sincerity in his voice, he soften his face. He lead Marshall to bed, he sat them both down. "Is this true?"

"Yes, what she said to me felt like me spatting at myself for being a complete failure in my thousand years of living." Marshall allowed himself to cry.

"Marshall, that isn't true-"

"No!" Marshall cut off Gumball. " I was crowned the vampire king, king of an entire clan of vampires, head of every individual coven across Aaa but- I ran away from my responsibilities because I felt like was too important to run an entire clan. I pushed all my responsibilities to the grand council; I made them do all my work." Marshall's tears streamed down his face more and more.

"And now my mother wants me to be the king of the nightosphere, I can't do that though, I ran away from my king duties to the Vampires. I'm only going to run away from the nightosphere duties. I'm an irresponsible king; being with Fionna was nice but then I started to think of our future, would I just run off with someone else and leave her alone? Or just spat at her no reason."

Gumball stared at him, seeing a man that was known to be fearless, a prankster, and a scary hybrid among all of Aaa; but all Gumball saw was a scared child. He put his arms around him, pulling him into an embrace.

"I was so scared but now that Fionna's pregnant, with my child, it just made me thing about what would happen in the future when that kid this older. All I saw was that I would leave Fionna for someone else and dump the kid on her to take care of or that I would be an irresponsible dad, letting my kid get into every possible danger there is or just not caring." Marshall's voice was barely readable.

"I'm scared that I won't be a good father to my child, and if I am, the kid is always going to hear about me, they're going to hear about me being a failure of king. Nothing scares me more than my child being embarrassed to have me as a father."

Gumball felt tears come down his tears, staring at the broken king and listen to everything he had to say was heart tugging. He never knew Marshall had so much problems, he always kept them well hidden. He wondered how many times Marshall has cried alone, thinking about his life and all of his mistakes.

"Shh shh, it's going to be okay, you're not a failure; you just make bad decisions. It happens to all rulers of every kingdom. Everyone makes mistakes, big or large, but we don't take it as a symbol of failure. " Gumball cupped Marshall's face, bringing it up to his.

"We see it as a lesson. Mistakes are not failures; they are lessons to help us learn so we can prevent it from happening again. It's a sign of promises; no prince or king in all of Aaa has never lived and ruled without making mistakes. It's a part of being a prince or a king, we learn and learn from our mistakes; not dwell on them." Gumball wiped Marshall's tears with his thumbs.

"You've made a lot of mistakes but that's alright, it means their lessons you can learn from, you can build a strong nation by learning from them. You can be a great king; all you have to do is get back up and take your rightful place among your people."

Marshall listened to everything he had to say, he words were the truth. He felt a huge weight that kept him down about his kingdom lift, he felt lighter.

"As for your child problem, don't feel bad. Just be there for Fionna, be the one she loves and stay with her. When the kid is born, don't think of anything that might happen, think of your child and Fionna. Do your best to make them happy, if you think that you might collapse then don't fall, call us to help you out. We can help you through every step when you need it." Gumball smiled, leaning his forehead to Marshall's.

"We're your friends; we're always there when you need us. We'll be there to help you through everything; we'll pick you up and support you. Never for one second forget that you have people that care about you because we never think of you lesser then a friend." Gumball closed his eyes, letting Marshall sink this in.

Marshall stared at him, feeling every problem and doubt he had lifted. Everything that weighted him down was gone; his mind was no longer clouded with dark thoughts. Nothing was hurting him now. Marshall smiled, hugging Gumball tightly.

"Thank you, my friend."

* * *

**this was a very emotional chapter to write**

**i started crying when i wrote this but i stayed strong**

**this may be the last chapter for today**

**it depends on if i want to write the next one today or leave it for tomorrow**

**-A**


	11. Chapter 11

Pair of hearts: Fionna's dilemma

Chapter 11

Pain

During the night, Fionna couldn't sleep. She was experiencing horrible pains, she tossed and turned in the night. Should she really be feeling like this? Cake told her that when your going into labour you experience great pains, was she in labour? No she couldn't be. Fionna got up out of bed, going downstairs to get something to eat; maybe that will ease the pain. She made herself a sandwich and began to eat. Each bite she took seem to ease the vigorous pain she felt. When she was done, the pain seem to go away. Fionna looked down at her stomach, smiling with glee.

"hungry aren't you?" Fionna poked her stomach.

The baby in her only responded with a kick. Fionna giggled, she had no idea that not eating for two hours caused such pain but she couldn't blame her little darling; it's not their fault that they can't help their hunger. Fionna sighed, leaning back in her chair. It was so quiet tonight, no owls or bugs disturbed such a silence. Fionna grew bored of hearing nothing but the sound of her own heart so she started to hum.

"_I know you can hear me,_

_I know you're close to me,_

_But you're far from near._

_You're my baby and I love you."_

Fionna continued to hum, the baby kicked in response to her singing. She smiled.

"Marshall's going to love you, I know he will. You're his baby, not just mine. Your going to be a star, your father's child. You will be great like him, I know you will." Fionna put a finger to her lips to kiss before bringing it down on her belly.

" I offer everything of my being just to make sure you are born."

Marshall was outside, hearing everything she said through an open window. He sighed and leaned back in mid-air. Did she really mean everything? Did Fionna think of him as so high and mighty that she somehow predicts that their child would be like him? Marshall shook his head. He wants his child to be everything but him, he's a failure and a slacker. His child can be more like Fionna; loyal, trustworthy and a true friend. She's better at taking life by the reins then he is, all he does is run away from it until it final catches up with him. He sighed, she's so silly for not ever seeing that there is so much that is wrong with him.

Cake even knows he's not right, Cake always knows best. Fionna should have known better then to lay her trust in him, he's so much lower then her on a popularity scale along with morality. She's so much better then him, she's literally the definition of perfect. Oh Fionna, if only she knew how much Marshall didn't deserve her, let alone have a child with her.

Marshall summoned up the courage to prevent himself from crying to finally go inside. Fionna heard the door opening, twisting her head in the direction of the door; she smiled. She got up quickly and threw herself at him. Marshall caught her and pulled her close to him.

"late night snacking Fi?" Marshall chuckled as his hands travelled from her waist to her stomach.

Fionna rolled her eyes. "it's not me, it's the baby, if I don't eat every two hours then they start to get restless and hurt me more."

Marshall stiffen, damn, he was expecting this until later. Marshall averted his eyes down to her stomach. Fionna noticed this, put a hand on his cheek.

"Marshall, is everything alright?" Fionna looked concerned.

Marshall faked a smile. "oh no, it's just that I'm surprised that your eating so much, it's very good for the baby you know?"

Fionna stared at him for a long time before smiling. "well alright, I'll be going to bed now." Fionna turned to leave, barely up the ladder before stopping. "you know your welcomed to come sleep with me, if you wanted to that is."

With that, Fionna disappeared up stairs. Marshall watched her leave, he sighed; running his fingers through his hair.

"I see things are getting worse."

Marshall jumped, he turned around to see his mother; he sighed. "do you have to do that?"

"don't ask me silly questions Marshall, you know this is bad. Her time range on her eating is going down sooner then expected. Soon she'll be eating every five minutes and you know what will happen at that point." Heather put a hand on his shoulder.

"time is running out Marshall, if you cannot get the things she needs to make the birthing process easier then you will have do the unthinkable." Heather tapped on his teeth.

Marshall recoiled. "no, it won't come to that, the guy I hired has the things I need, he'll be back soon I promise."

Heather didn't look convinced. "soon isn't enough, once she starts eating every ten minutes; it's already too late." Heather cupped her son's face. "you better hope that she survives through this, I actually like her."

Heather kissed his forehead before departing through a portal. Marshall watched the portal disappear. He sighed, he floated up the ladder. He looked around the room, seeing Cake and Fionna sounded asleep; he smiled. He took his rightful place next to Fionna, holding onto her tightly. He took a moment to lay his hand on her stomach, thinking about his mother said.

He knows he's too late, her eating has dwindled to 2 hours, every day it will slowly go down; from one hour to forty minutes to twenty minute then to 10 minutes. That's the breaking point to know that everything he worked for over these weeks will go to waste. He doesn't want to hurt her anymore then he already has, she's going to die if he doesn't though. Marshall growled, he didn't want to think of a world without Fionna in it. It's a world he doesn't ever want to live in is all he knows.

Despite that, he will make sure she lives; one way or another.

The next morning, Cake didn't find it odd that Fionna demanded food every two hours. She didn't think much of it but she noticed Marshall always acted weird around Fionna. He would stare at her stomach, eying with when no one was looking or look concerned every time Fionna had a cramp. Cake knew something was up but she didn't know how to put it. she wanted to confront Marshal about it but everytime she did. he would always vlow her off an fly away from her. Cake was at her tipping point. She finally decided to leave the hybrid alone and just talk to Fionna.

"Fionna baby, don't you know Marshall's been a little weird since he came here?" Cake nudged Fionna from her video game.

Fionna paused her game. "well he did look kind of weird when I told him had to eat every two hours now." Fionna downed another smoothie.

"I keep seeing him stare at your stomach, he always looks concerned but I don't know why." Cake looked at Marshall who was staring out a window.

"well, maybe he's just worried that I'm going to be into labour soon right? I mean just in a few months the baby is going to be born right? So don't look surprised. I'm sure Mono will act like this as well." Fionna giggled.

Cake blushed and shook her head. "okay baby you got me there but keep an eye on that boy, something is still off about him.

"okay Cake, you can count me to be watching him like a hawk."


	12. Chapter 12

Pair of hearts: Fionna's dilemma

Chapter 12

lies

Marshall Lee spent today around Fionna, watching her carefully for any signs of her increased eating. So far it stayed on two hours which was a relief somewhat. He kept getting up and looking outside for signs of that rogue he paid, so far he hasn't seen him. They said it could take months before they came back with what he needs to help Fionna. He sighed and hovered above the ground, staring at the ceiling.

"Marshall, are you okay?" Fionna asked as she was standing underneath him.

He snapped out his trance and looked down at her. "Yeah, never better Fi."

Fionna quirked an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure? Because you look nervous to me."

Fionna put her hands on her hips, still staring at him. Marshall tried to ignore her, he glanced at her every so often to see if she left but she didn't.

"You know you're not supposed to be standing for too long." Marshall said as he crossed his arms.

"I know but I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Fionna huffed.

Marshall groaned. Oh how he hated when she does things like this. He frowned, floating down to her level, looking at her straight in the eye.

"I'm just nervous about being a dad okay? And I'm waiting for the sun to go down, I didn't bring an umbrella or my sun hat so I can't go out." Lies where seeping through his teeth with every word he spoke.

Fionna furrowed her brows. Believing his every word. "Well, okay; but you don't have to keep looking out you know. You can just sit and play a few games with me, maybe watch a movie or two until it gets dark or whatever."

Marshall was relieved she bought the worthless lie, he nodded. He picked up Fionna and sat down on the couch with her on his lap. Fionna adjusted herself so she's lying on her side, her back was killing her. Marshall petted her head slowly; he noticed that she never wore her hat once. It was odd but he kind of liked seeing her hair down, it looked nice.

"You look nice with your hair down you know that?" Marshall smirked.

Fionna chuckled. "I know I'm hot like that."

"That you are Fionna, that you are." No lie there.

Marshall always thought Fionna was beautiful, in more ways than one; not just her looks, but her personality was the highlight of her beauty. She was an amazing and noble woman that never thought of herself first before anyone else. She was so selfless, it was cute. He leaned down to kiss the heroine on the nose.

"I wish you'd keep it down more often." Marshall grinned.

"Marshall you know I can't, I can't have any freaky hands touching my hair." Fionna shivered, she didn't want hands pulling on her hair.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Yeah well it's a real shame you have to keep your gorgeous locks; I think their pretty cool you know?"

Fionna giggled. "I know but I get a little paranoid at times when I have it off, thinking some creature or whatever is going to come and pull my hair and I'm going to lose the fight."

"That's a dumb fear; no one's going to pull your hair." Marshall rolled his eyes.

Fionna huffed. "You don't understand because your hair isn't as beautiful as mine."

"Oh pssh, my hair is just fine." Marshall stuck his tongue out at her.

Fionna smiled, she turned to look at him; grabbing his hair in handfuls. "You have a point there."

Fionna let go of his hair and held onto his shoulders instead, hoisting herself up to kiss him. Marshall wasn't at all surprized by her actions, he quite like them a lot. He returned her kiss, wrapping his arms around her. Fionna giggled in the kiss as Marshall licked her lips before poking his tongue inside her mouth. He gently pushed his tongue up against Fionna's, Fionna moaned. She wasn't really great at French kissing, this was new to her but she went along with it. She pushed and swirled her tongue around his, Marshall responded to this with his hand sliding down to her legs, rubbing between them. Fionna moaned at his touch as she held on tighter.

Things would have gone further if Cake hadn't seen them, she hissed as she pulled them apart.

"Hey, none of that in this house. Fionna you should be ashamed of yourself." She glared at Fionna before she turned to Marshall. "And you, no sex in this house."

"Hmmm…" Marshall grinned; he pulled his shirt over his head. Grabbing Fionna and flying out a window.

Cake ran outside. "Don't you touch her!"

"Relax; I'll have her back by midnight!"

* * *

Marshall and Fionna lay down on his bed, panting and sweaty. They've been here for hours and it was no were near midnight yet. Fionna wrapped her arms around him.

"We should probably stop this." Fionna panted.

"Stop what? We're only messing around." Marshall kissed her, rubbing their noses together.

"But- that's the thing, I mean; we're supposed to be friends right? But why are we doing this? Friends shouldn't be doing this at all." Fionna sighed, pulling her face away from Marshall.

He looked at her for moment, he sighed. "I know it's confusing, it is for me too, it's wrong to do this but for some reason I feel like this is the only way I can truly be with you."

Fionna looked at him, a little confused.

"I know we're not technically together but I still want you, I still have feelings for you and everything but I'm not sure if we're ready to go back to dating each other." Marshall bit his lip, not sure if that came out right.

Fionna understood she didn't care if they couldn't date till later on. She just liked being with him, whether like this or just friends. She loved it; she pulled him into a kiss.

"I'm hungry." Fionna smiled a bit.

Marshall realized it's been well over 2 hours, she must have been holding off until they were done. He got up, pulling on him boxers and his t-shirt before floating downstairs to get her something to eat, he had a lot of food that were still good, made some eggs for her to eat along with something strawberries to keep her tied over. She went back up and gave them to her.

Fionna ate her eggs contently as Marshall sucked the red of the strawberries before stuffing them in her mouth. When she was finished, she set the plate aside, they sat in silence for a long time before she finally spoke.

"When are we going to start dating again?" Fionna asked.

Marshall looked up at the ceiling. "After the baby is born."

* * *

**another chapter for another day**

**don't worry, i'm writing the next chapter currently**

**but what's happening here is that Marshall is on edge about what's going to happen to Fionna so he's waiting for someone to bring him some things  
**

**Fionna is curious but he lies to her**

**a whole lot of lying he's going to be doing for her in the next few chapters**

**stay tune**

**-A**


	13. Chapter 13

Pair of hearts: Fionna's Dilemma

Chapter 13

Mistake

"Hey Marshall, did you tell your mom about this?" Fionna was sitting on Marshall's couch, watching a movie with him.

"Um, yeah. She seemed cool with it." Marshall was obviously lying.

"Well…do you think we should go visit her?" Fionna twiddled her thumbs.

Marshall looked at her, wondering if he should or not. His mother is probably going to be giving him looks and talking to him in private lot. He doesn't want to talk to her about Fionna's pregnancy, he just wants a normal visit but knowing her; nothing is ever normal.

"I'm not sure; I don't want to see her right now." Marshall crossed his arms.

"But Marshall, we have to let her know about our plan when the baby is born." Fionna nudged him.

Marshall grumbled. "But I don't want to see her and beside, you need to eat every hour now and my mom doesn't have enough food to satisfy your massive cravings."

Fionna narrowed her eyes at her. "Marshall Lee, I will not be kept from the woman who is the grandmother to my child; if you do not take me there then I can just leave." Fionna got up from the couch and started towards the door.

Marshall floated off the couch and blocked her path. "What? Fionna you can't walk, and your tree house is too far."

"I'll take my chances." Fionna forced her way past him.

"Wait Fi- u- oh alright." Marshall crossed his arms. "I guess we could visit for a while; just don't let her weirdness get you creep out." Marshall sighed.

He got up from the couch, he grabbed a piece of chalk and then drew a smiley face on the ground, grabbed some bug milk from the fridge and tossed it at the drawing and then chanted a the magic words. The portal opened, he took Fionna's hand and jumped in the portal.

* * *

They appeared in what seems like the living room, no sign of Heather yet. Marshall was going to suggest she was busy and leaves but he decided against it. He picked Fionna up and started to go about the place to find her, they did find her; she was in her throne room. She was floating on a cloud, taking a nap.

"Maybe we should go." Marshall turned to leave.

Fionna hit him. "No, we are visiting, I'm not letting that bug milk go to waste, now wake her up."

Marshall groaned, setting Fionna on the ground; he floated up to his mother. Poking her face.

"Hey mom, it's me, your son and Fionna. We came to visit." Marshall repeatedly poked her face.

Heather swatted it away, and turned on the other side. Marshall groaned, he sighed before he kicked her off the cloud. Heather made a dent in the floor as she fell, popping up instantly.

"Wha- who what?" Heather got up and looked around panicky

She saw Fionna, looking up to see Marshall; she groaned and fixed herself up. She brushed the dirt of her suit and stood straight.

"Ah nice to see you two, what is it you desire?" Heather sounded unimpressed.

Marshall floated back down beside Fionna. "We came here to visit, Fionna wanted you to see how far along she is."

Fionna smiled, patting her tummy. Heather eyed Fionna, walking close to her. She stared at her stomach before smiling madly.

"Ahhhhhh! Babies!" Heather threw her arms around Fionna's stomach.

She nuzzled and was careful not to squeeze her stomach. Marshall looked at her confused, she came to Fionna's tree house twice and she seemed unimpressed about her being pregnant, he was going to say something but then it dawned on him. She was acting like this because she didn't want Fionna to be suspicious; he looked at her and smiled. He had a cool mom.

"So, how many?" heather straighten herself as she seemed to be jumping with glee.

"Uh, I'm not too sure; I never had an ultra sound." Fionna scratched the back of her head.

"Oh but why dearie? Don't you want to know how many you're going to be having?" Heather looked at her quizzical.

"Well, that's the thing; I want to be surprised when the baby is here, I want to be surprised on how many and what gender they are." Fionna stated as she rubbed her stomach.

"Ooh okay, I could look for you; I have the ability to see into your body." Heather grinned.

"That's very nice of you but I want to be surprised." Fionna rubbed her stomach. "Oh, the baby is kicking, want to feel?"

Heather looked like she was going to explode; she hopped over to Fionna, placing her hand on her stomach. She waited patiently for a while before she felt a light bump on her hand. Heather gasped and jumped back.

"Oooooh it kicked me! It kicked me, it kicked me, it kicked me!" Heather jumped in place.

Marshall rolled his eyes, his mom sure did know how to sell a lie to Fi but he was happy that she made it look believable on so many levels.

"Hey Fionna, have you thought of names yet?" Heather asked she got closer to Fi.

"Uh, well, Marshall suggested that if it was a boy that we name it Marcus." Fionna said as she leaned away from Heather.

Heather's face went from over joyous to shock. She looked at Marshall, he remember he never told her about that. He just gave her a nervous smile. Heather stared at him and Fionna before looking at her stomach. She wiped a single tear from her cheek.

"That's a lovely name…. oh blub look at me crying like sap that name." Heather chuckled.

"Ah well, I sure hope it's a boy but anyways, Fionna are you hungry?" Heather asked as she wiped another forming tear.

"Oh well, a little." Fionna averted her eyes, looking embarrassed.

"Oh good, let's go to my kitchen and fix us something to eat!" Heather scooted Marshall and Fionna along.

They walked down a hallway, Heather pulled Marshall back a bit without Fionna knowing.

"Has her eating increased?" Heather whispered in his ear.

"Yes, she's eating every hour but don't worry, I got everything under control. I was able to get a hold of that rogue I hired; he has half the stuff I need. He said he'll get the other half before the week is up." Marshall whispered back.

"Well you better hope he hurries, because if she started eating every ten minutes then it's too late. Her human body won't be able to handle the force of the child inside her." Heather whispered, looking fairly glum.

"It won't happen, the baby would be human. Not a hybrid." Marshall stated as he floated on ahead.

Heather hissed as she pulled him back. "You don't know that, for all we know, the child could be born human with a small DNA of one of the other two genes. It could be a demon with a human gene or vampire with a demon gene. There are many combinations. All very deadly to her, either you do it now so her body will be ready by the end of the week or let her suffer a painful birth."

Marshall hissed and pushed her. "It's not going to go down like that; she's going to be fine."

Marshall floated back to Fionna when they finally reached the kitchen. Fionna went straight for the fridge, making herself a massive sandwich. Heather and Marshall sat at the table and watch her eat. Both equally impressed that she could finish it in 3 bites. Heather wiped a bit of lettuce off her face.

"So Fionna, how have you been over these past few months?" Heather smiled widely.

"Oh I've been good." Fionna said her mouth still full.

"Charming. Now you two, have you ever thought of a plan? Since you are both still not together in a way; have you thought of a way to manage the child?" Heather rested her head on her hand.

Fionna bit her lip. "well, not really but Marshall suggested we start dating after they baby is born so we can maintain somewhat of a relationship while caring for the baby but I kind of thought of a way for us to manage." Fionna twiddled her thumbs. "I figured me and Marshall can either move in together or we can pass the baby back and forth every week or so."

Marshall tensed up. "I don't think the last part would be necessary Fionna because I will be moving in with you. I'm not going to leave you to care for my mistake while I sit back in relaxes."

Fionna narrowed her eyes at him. "Mistake? You think that our child is a mistake?!"

Marshall realized how wrongly worded that was. "No Fionna, I didn't mean it like that, I mean- I didn't intend for you to get pregnant."

"Oh I see this 'mistake' growing in me was something you didn't want to happen with me?" Fionna hissed.

"No no, Fionna, you got this all wrong. I mean tha-"

Fionna cut Marshall off with a slap; she glared at him for a solid 20 seconds before grabbing a carton of bug milk out of the fridge. She stormed out of the kitchen. Marshall held his cheek.

"Well that went well." Heather rolled her eyes.

* * *

**looks like it's Marshall who got Fionna angry this time.**

**she took his words the wrong way**

**what will happen?**

**is Marshall allowed back in her house? will he be able to see his children? what is wrong with her pregnancy?  
**

**find out tomorrow**

**-A**


	14. Chapter 14

Pair of hearts: Fionna's dilemma

Chapter 14

Hatred

"He really said that? Oh my god." Cake was sipping her tea.

Fionna came back from the nightosphere a while ago, still fuming. She sat down while cake made them tea, she told her everything Marshall said, and she shed some tears but quickly recovered.

"Yes he did, I can't believe him and after all we've been through." Fionna crossed her arms.

"Baby are you sure he said it like that? Made he intended it to be something different." Cake tried to calm Fionna down.

"No, that's exactly how he said it, ugh, the nerve of that guy." Fionna grinded her teeth together in annoyance.

"Oh okay dear, well I'm sure he didn't mean it. I hope he apologizes soon but for now, go lay down and I'll bring you up something to eat, okay baby?" Cake guided Fionna to the ladder.

She made sure she was fully up the ladder and in bed before heading outside; she looked around until she saw Marshall hovering above the ground in a sitting position in front of the tree house.

"Sorry fangs, she was pretty lumping angry you know." Cake said as she walked over to him.

"You know I didn't mean it that way, it just came out wrong." Marshall sighed.

"I know, but you really should think before you speak." Cake crossed her arms.

"I know but- I was at my mom's place and I wasn't thinking straight, I was just on edge for visiting her." Marshall rested his head on his hands.

"Well I guess that's okay but Fionna is in a delicate state, she's pregnant and her mood swings are off the hook. She needs a little space, just some time so she can think." Cake put her hand on his shoulder.

She may not like the guy but he made Fionna happy and she wasn't about to let him walk out on her right now, so she was forced to like him and lower the name calling. Despite that fact, she didn't like seeing them fight over silly things like this so Cake was going to do everything in her power to help them get back together.

"Well I can give her that but-…" Marshall mumbled.

"But what sweetie?" Cake leaned in.

Marshall scratched the back of his head. "Fionna might be carrying a vicious demon or vampire baby that might kill her in the next few days unless I do something about it…."

Cake stared at him, she leaned in. "you better find a way to save her or else I'm going to crush every bone in your bone for all of my nine lives."

Marshall had Goosebumps, when Cake wasn't shouting but yet intimidating him; it was the scariest thing ever.

"Uh su-sure, I already have someone one it right now, I'm just waiting for the supplies to come…" Marshall looked away from Cake.

"Well you better hope they come or else you're not going to feel the lower half of your body." Cake hissed.

"Hey don't worry, their doing the best they can to gather the things I need. It'll be alright I promise." Marshall chuckled nervously.

In all honesty, he was afraid that the rogue would never return in time, not only would he face Cake's wrath but he would lose the only girl he was able to truly love in all his life. He sure hoped that they would return sooner.

He hoped.

* * *

"Is she asleep yet?"

Marshall came back at sun set, a few days later. He gave Fionna her space but every day Marshall grew worried about Fionna, he went by her house every night to check up on her and asked Cake on how she was. So far Fionna hasn't been asking for food every ten minutes which was good but he knew he was running out of time.

"She is and she's alright but she's been asking for food a lot more now." Cake bit her nail.

"Well don't worry, it's going to be around; I think I have everything I need to help her." Marshall smiled, even know he was nervous.

"Well good, you can go up to see her but just don't wake her up." Cake warned as she shooed him up the ladder.

Marshall gladly went up, he saw Fionna lying on her side. Sleeping soundly. He sighed, glad she was okay, but still; he checked her over very carefully. He found nothing out of the ordinary which was good. He kneeled down in front of her, he caressed her cheek. Admiring her beauty and how pretty she looked when she slept.

"Oh Fionna, I'm sorry I made you mad, I didn't mean too. I just- I was just nervous about everything. If only you knew what was really underneath the surface of this so called miracle. If I would have known you were pregnant before I shouted at you then maybe things would be different." Marshall sighed.

He gave her a quick kiss before heading down the ladder, looking at her one last time. He sure hoped she would still be okay and be the strong heroine he has always known and loved.

* * *

"Ugh where is he? He should be here by now?" Marshall paced around in circles in his living room.

It was almost dawn and he was getting on edge, he needed to hear from that rogue. Finally his fear got the best of him. He flew over to the dark forest, He hoped that the rogue chose to come here and not to his house but it would aggravate him.

He looked around the dark forest, gasping at the sight before him. It was the rogue but he was dead. He looked like he has been laying here for a few days, Marshall set down on the ground near them. They look like they were killed from a blade; they had stab wounds all over their body. He hated to think of who did this, he was too afraid to even wonder what he did to deserve this. He saw a satchel, his eyes lit up; he hope this man did not die in vain. He grabbed it and rummaged through it, counting the amount of items in there, he had almost all he needs but- Marshall's eye grew, no, and he was missing an ingredient.

"No, no, no this can't be it you must have had it." Marshall began to panic.

He got up and started searching around the area but found nothing. Marshall fell to his knees, this was bad. He need that vial from the fire kingdom, he needed it complete this process, without it then all he worked and researched for would be all for nothing.

"Oh god, Fionna. I'm a failure."


	15. Chapter 15

Pair of hearts: Fionna's dilemma

Chapter 15

Anger and blame

"What?! Are you saying my baby is going to die!?" Cake was furious, but she had to keep her voice down to avoid Fionna waking up.

Marshall recoiled. "Look I found a dead man with everything I needed but one thing and it's too late to get it now."

"Well what is so important about this 'one thing'" Cake growled, readying her claws.

"That 'one thing' happens to be a vial, a vial filled with the fire king's tears; tears from a fire being are so rare that they contain special properties. They are basically the main ingredient in witches' potions and their Sabbaths." Marshall explained.

"Well what special properties does this have anyways?" Cake asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

Marshall paused for a while. "… When mixed with the right ingredients, it can give one the strength of a million strong men, have immortality and it can also be a very powerful pain killer. I intended to mix a potion together using it so Fionna can be able to with stand the birthing process with enough strength; her human body is too weak to handle it. Very few human women were able to handle this in the past."

Marshall kind of let his voice die down with every word he spoke. It was the whole reason for the rogue, he wanted him to steal the ingredients from witches, wizards, princes and even the fire king himself but he met a grizzly end. His death was in vain because he failed his mission but Marshall made sure to give him a proper burial.

Cake looked at him, seeing she had him all wrong; all this time she thought he was planning to leave her but- he was really trying to help her and now everything seems so hopeless.

"Oh Marshall, I don't know how to go about this; I mean Fionna's my best friend, my sister, my buddy. I don't know what to do when she's gone." Cake looked down at her feet.

"I know, I wouldn't know either. I mean, I try my best to be someone she would want to hang out with and even come to love but I screwed that up." Marshall sighed before he mumbled something in audible to Cake.

"Well, what are we going to do? Can you still make a potion to help her through the birth?" Cake asked, being hopeful.

Marshall scratched the back of his head. "Yes but it wouldn't help much, it would numb the pain a bit but not stop it. She would still be in pain and I'm afraid she'll die of the shock rather than blood loss."

"Well, that's better than nothing. So you better start mixing boy." Cake nudged him.

Marshall sighed. "I will but I can't promise anything that it won't be any less painful then it already is. Just contact me when Fionna starts going into labour."

* * *

When Marshall got home, he immediately started working on the potion. He stopped for nothing, even though he was heavily tired from staying up all night and day without sleep; he kept going. He's doing this all for Fionna, he wants her to live and he's doing the best he can with what he's got right now. When he was finished, it was a small amount but it would have to do. He carefully set the bottle down on the table; he rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on. He spent too much time worrying then sleeping these past weeks. He takes small naps but never fully slept.

"You look tired dear." Heather suddenly appeared on his couch.

Marshall jumped a bit. "Geez mom, why do you keep doing that? Ever thought of just announcing when you're going to come over? God you are so creepy."

Heather laughed. "That's my job, and besides it's fun."

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Well if you came over to say its too late then ha!"

Marshall waved the bottle in her face, Heather's eyes went wide. She snatched it and looked it over. She poked the glass and smiled.

"Well, it's not the whole potion but you did good, where did you learn how to mix these? Only a witch is able to do such a fantastic job." Heather continued to look at the bottle.

"My ex was a witch." Marshall rolled his eyes again.

Heather blushed in embarrassment. "I knew that but anyways; you should probably make sure she gets it right when she's in labour, no later or else she could die instantly."

Heather handed the bottle back to him; she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer. "But you know that isn't enough, you might have to do the unthinkable just to save her."

Heather pushed him away, opening a portal and passing through it. Marshall just stared, he groaned, he hated thinking about that. He doesn't ever want to do that, it may seem like the last opinion but he will never let her suffer the pain he has over the course of his immortal life. She deserves better than just a life of solitude and loneliness like him.

He ran his fingers through his hair. He had a lot to think about, one was how he was going to get Fionna to forgive him, and second, he has to figure out if he should move in with Fionna or she should move in with him. It's a lot to think about, same goes for the child's future. He's not sure how the child would turn out to be, he just wants them to have a better childhood then he did.

Marshall groaned, rubbing his head, he's getting headaches again. He sighed. He floated up to his bedroom; he figured he can have plenty of time to think until afterwards. Right now, he just wants to sleep.

* * *

Marshall was sleeping soundly through the day, he was enjoying his sleep until the phone rang, the phone being a leech like one with buttons on it. He picked it up and answered.

"Ugh who's this?" Marshall grumbled.

"Oh thank god, Marshall you have to come quick!" he heard Cake's voice, she sounded rather concerned.

Marshall yawned and stretched. "What's the big emergency pussy?"

"It's Fionna, she's going into labour!"

* * *

**left you guys with kind of a cliff hanger there**

**sorry but yeah**

**Fionna's going into labour**

**i would love to hear your predictions on how many kids she would have.**

**-A**


	16. Chapter 16

Pair of hearts: Fionna's dilemma

Chapter 16

Labour

Fionna groaned she was lying on her bed in horrible pain. She just got out of the shower when her water broke. Fionna bit her lip, Cake left her alone to phone Doctor Prince and Gumball and the candy nurses to come help. Fionna hoped they'd get here soon; she wanted this baby out of her before she believes she'll rip in two.

Cake came rushing back in the bed room to her, she tried to calm down Fionna and make her feel better before the other arrived.

"Shh shh Fionna, it's going to be okay, Doctor Prince and Gumball are on their way as we speak." Cake soothed Fionna.

Fionna didn't bother to respond; the pain she felt was too sudden. She didn't know why she was going into labour though; she's only five and a half months along. Oh what is wrong with her? Cake continued to soothe until she heard footsteps and shuffle along the ladder, she looked to see Doctor Prince and Gumball come up.

"Oh thank goodness! Thank goodness you're here." Cake was relieved.

"What seems to be the problem with her?" Doctor Prince stood beside Cake, putting his bag on the end table.

"She's in labour doctor." Cake explained.

"Alright well how many months is she?" Doctor took out various tools from the bag.

"Five and a half" Fionna moaned.

Doctor Prince dropped his tools, and looked at Fionna and Cake, shocked. "but- that's too earlier for-"

Fionna gritted her teeth. "I don't care! I'm in horrible pain right now, just do your job and get this baby out of me!" Fionna shouted.

Doctor Prince looked at her and too the other nurses who were equally scared. Despite the fact that it was early, he went with the procedure. He asked Cake and Gumball to stand outside while he and the nurses work.

* * *

It's been a while and they can still hear Fionna's scream, she was trying so hard. Cake and Gumball were on edge. They started to panic because Marshall hasn't shown up yet.

"Oh muffins I hope Fionna's going to be okay." Gumball bit his finger nails.

"Don't worry Gumball, Fionna's tough enough to get through this." Cake said feeling scared.

Cake and Gumball continued to worry about her; they heard her screams get louder and louder. Just when they were about to lose hope of her surviving this; Marshall Lee busted through the door, he wasn't wearing his sun hat nor did he have his umbrella. His skin had small boils and burn marks, Cake even saw smoke emitting from him.

"Here…give…this...to-" Marshall collapsed on the floor.

Gumball ran to him, finding a small bottle full of an odd colored liquid. He handed it too Cake who seemed to know what it was, she ran up the ladder out of Gumball's view. He carried Marshall to the couch, wrapping a blanket around him.

"Marshall what were you thinking? You could have died out there in the sun." Gumball glared at him.

"Sorry pinky didn't have time to shield myself when I got the news. I'm not important anyways; it's Fionna I'm worried about." Marshall gasped.

"don't say that, you're the father to her child and you need to be alive when it' here." Gumball slapped him across the face. "No more stupid stunts."

Marshall rubbed his cheek, it hurted more than it should have due to the burn marks on him. He inspected himself to see that he was healing properly; he sighed and took the blanket off of him.

"Alright I promise but still, I was worried, I didn't think she'll go into labour this soon." Marshall chuckled a bit.

"That's what I'm wondering, it's too early for her to have the baby; oh dear I just hope it isn't too small." Gumball bit his nails again.

Marshall knew what he was worried about. He heard of premature births where the baby was born to early which caused it to be weaker than the average baby. He shared his worry but this wasn't a normal pregnancy with a normal baby, this was a spawn of a monster like him. Births like this are always early then intended and they are highly dangerous to mothers of human blood. Marshall sighed, he hated to have done this to Fionna, this was his fault she's enduring such a pain. He had hoped it would be human so she can carry out a normal pregnancy but a twist of faith was cruel to make the child like him; a monster.

Cake came back downstairs, panting. "Marshall, Doctor Prince wants a word with you."

Without a second thought, he pushed Cake out of the way and went up the ladder to see Doctor Prince going through the procedure, Marshall nearly vomited; he never saw a baby being born and he hoped this will be the last time. He floated over him. He was disgusted at the sight, blood was everywhere and Fionna was in pain. So much pain that it hurted to see her like this.

"What do you need me for?" Marshall asked with the hint of concern going through his voice.

Doctor Prince looked up at him. "My boy, that potion you gave me isn't helping. The effects are too weak to help her. I need more of it."

Marshall shook his head. "I don't have anymore, that's all I have."

Doctor Prince sighed. "Fionna will not make it through this…"

Marshall Felt himself froze; he couldn't believe what Doctor Prince said. He tried to block it out but he couldn't ignore his words. He was right, if he had the last ingredient he needed for the potion then Fionna would be alright but faith took an ugly turn. Marshall felt tears go down his cheeks, he tried his best to hold them back but they kept coming. He couldn't believe he was going to lose her over his ignorance; he looked at Fionna, in so much pain and losing so much blood. She needed his help but he didn't know what to do.

Marshall bit his lip and closed his eyes, memories of all his failures pooling through his mind. He heard the words of 'failure' over and over again, they were mocking him. He was a failure, he failed to keep a steady relationship with Fionna and now this and he condemned her to death by the hands of his own child.

Just when he was about to lose hope, he had an idea. He hated it but it was what his mother was always hinting at him to do. He wiped his tears from his eyes.

"Continue the procedure and do not stop for anything." Marshall commanded and he went over to Fionna.

Doctor Prince eyed him with curiosity but did as the Vampire King told him to do. Marshall saw them go to work, then he looked at Fionna, trying hard herself but she was failing. Marshall hissed as he kneeled down beside her. He gave her a kiss.

"Forgive me" he whispered.

* * *

**well then  
**

**Fionna's in labour and is about to die**

**what did Marshall do to her?**

**find out next chapter!**

**-A**


	17. Chapter 17

Pair of hearts: Fionna's dilemma

Chapter 17

The child

Fionna couldn't remember much of anything; she blacked out when she felt a horrible pain in her neck. She remembered briefly waking up to a blurry world hearing screaming before the world went black again. She was woken by Cake, who was wiping her face with a wet rag and Gumball holding a bowl full of steaming water

"Mm… Cake? Ooh, what happened?" Fionna groaned.

"You blacked out baby." Cake stated as she continued to wipe Fionna's face.

"Oh my neck hurts…" Fionna put a hand to her neck. She paused. "Wait- am I?"

Gumball shook his head. "No, which is good. I don't think I can deal with a vampire Fionna right now."

Fionna rolled her eyes as she tried to get up but Cake pushed her back down. She shushed her when she tried to speak, Cake continued to wipe her face.

"But Cake, I want to see my baby-"

"Shhh, Doctor Prince is performing a check up on the baby. Just to make sure it's healthy but to ease your curiosity; it's a baby boy." Gumball said before he smiled.

Cake nodded her head. "Yes, so far the Doctor has informed us that the baby is healthy and strong. You did good sweet heart."

Fionna froze a bit but smiled, happy to hear her baby was a boy; she thought of how the baby looked. She thought they'd be handsome like Marshall, and then she'd have two handsome boys. Her mind drifted from the bliss of the baby to Marshall, she felt so bad for hurting him; she hoped he forgave her.

* * *

Marshall was downstairs, sucking the red out of an apple on the couch to soothe his craving for blood. When Fionna was in pain and at the edge of dying; Marshall bit her and injected her with enough vampire venom to give her enough strength to overcome the painful birthing process of his son. After the baby was born he sucked the venom out of her; he wasn't ready for her to become like him and lose her mortal life to a condemned one like his. He was lucky he was able to get all the venom out, he was glad he didn't go with his mother's decision to turn her; he doesn't want that. Not yet at least. He looked over at Doctor Prince, who was by the table performing a few check-ups on the boy; he wanted to know if it was a healthy baby.

Marshall still hasn't told him that Fionna's pregnancy wasn't a normal one yet. He wanted to wait for the right moment to break the news to him before he performed a weird experiment on his child. When he figured it was long enough, he floated over to Doctor Prince.

"Hey Doc, got something to tell you about my son, you see-"

Marshall stopped when he saw a horrified look on the Doctor's face. He looked at him confused then he looked down at his son; he saw nothing wrong with the baby, it seemed normal. His skin was like Fionna's; he had a tuff of black hair with blondish tips. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Yo Doc, what's the matter?" Marshall nudged him.

"The baby… it's not breathing." Doctor never torn his gaze away from the child.

Marshall froze; he couldn't bare to hear to hear that news. He looked at his son before he growled. He snatched his son away from Doctor Prince, kicking him in the stomach.

"What did you do!?" Marshall screeched in a demonic voice.

Doctor Prince held his stomach. "It wasn't me I swear, the baby was breathing normally and was generally okay but then it just stopped moving."

Marshall looked at him then to his child. He gritted his teeth; he held the body of his son close to him. He lost so much and failed at so many things in his life. He wasn't about to lose his son to the hands of death. He floated over to one of the nurses.

"Hold him; I'll be back in a bit." Marshall headed to the door. "Oh, and do not breathe a word of this to Fionna, if she asked just tell her that the check-ups are running longer. Do not let her see the boy."

With that; he was gone.

* * *

"What? Are you saying the kid is dead? Oh this is bad." Gumball bit his nails; he didn't like this.

"yes but Marshall said he was going somewhere, I don't know where but he gave us strict instructions to never let Fionna see the baby until he gets back." Doctor Prince explained.

"But how? She's been asking for Marshall and her baby, what are we going to do about Marshall?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know, um; maybe tell her I'm using him to keep the baby calm while I further the check-ups. That should hold her off for now." Doctor Prince pushed him back to the ladder.

"Alright but he better hurry because I can't lie to her once she starts to figure out something is wrong." Gumball went up the ladder.

* * *

Marshall had left the tree house and flew to the Candy Kingdom; he wanted to meet someone, a certain someone that has had access to other lands and dimensions that exist with Aaa. He flew in through on of the opened windows in the castle, he snuck around looking until he found who he was looking for; Peppermint Maid.

He flew down picked her up; she gasped and tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Whoa it's me, Marshall Lee." Marshall turned her around.

"Oh goodness, I am very sorry. I thought you were someone else." Peppermint Maid calmed down.

"Yeah well I have a favor to ask you, I need to go to the land of the dead and I need you to open the portal and play look out while I go in" Marshall stated.

Peppermint Maid looked at him, she wasn't sure why he needed to go back their but she shrugged; agreeing with him. Marshall put her down, he watched Peppermint Maid open up a portal, she saw the land of the dead clearly. He patted her on the head before entering. He flew across the land towards Death's castle, he knew she was there most of the time and if not then she wondered her land aimlessly. He entered the castle to see her tending to the huge rock garden she had. He saw her in her long white gown with her sun hat. He had no idea why she wore clothes when she was a skeleton but he didn't bother to question that. He floated over to her.

"Ah, so the ever so powerful Vampire King has graced me with his presence." She said saw she raked the sand, never looking up at him.

"Yes, I have come to challenge you." Marshal said firmly.

Death stopped raking, hearing those words were always a pleasure to her. She turned, looking at him with her soulless eyes.

"Oh? And what may this be about?" if she had lips, she would be smirking.

"I have come, for the soul of my son."

* * *

**well there you go  
**

**Fionna gave birth to a baby boy**

**but it's dead so Marshall is challenging death for his son's soul**

**will he win? or will he lose and forever be trapped there?**

**stay tune**

**-A**


	18. Chapter 18

Pair of hearts: Fionna's dilemma

Chapter 18

Lying

So far through Marshall's absence, Fionna has been taking Gumball's lies more serious then she should be but it was a relief that she was by them but he was running out of lies to tell her when she continued to ask for Marshall and her baby. Gumball was by her bed giving her something to eat.

"Don't worry Fionna, Doctor Prince is helping Marshall Sign a few papers to make sure the baby is legally his and that Doctor Prince won't loses his license for delivering a baby too early." Gumball explained.

Fionna wasn't sure if that what was really happening but she had nothing else to believe so when went with it. Tortured by the idea that Doctor Prince won't let Marshall or her baby go to see her. When she sees him, she's going to punch that Doctor in the face.

Gumball left her to go get her something to drink. When he came downstairs, everyone was on edge and looking out the windows, hoping for Marshall to return soon.

"She's getting suspicious I know it, she's not going to believe my lies anymore if I keep this up, we have to know where he is before Fionna flips out." Gumball stated as she got Fionna something to drink.

Doctor Prince and the nurses were trying their best to relieve the baby but they had no luck. "Well I don't know what to tell you, Marshall could have gone anywhere to get this child relieved so I can't pin point it. He could have gone to a witch to plead for them to bring his soul back or he could be with his father, begging for a demon child he could adopt and pass off as his. There are so many possibilities but not one helps us find him."

Gumball looked at him and sighed, he was getting worried that Fionna would soon figure out what was going on and go into some sort of rampage if she didn't see her new family. He went up the ladder to see Fionna looking out her window.

"Fionna please sit down, it's no good for you to be standing after giving birth." Gumball led her back to bed.

"Now here, drink this. It'll make your feel better." Gumball handed her the glass of water.

He sat down besides her, sighing as she watched her drink. Fionna handed the glass back him, he put the drink down on the end table. They sat in silence for a few moments before Fionna finally decided to talk.

"Do you think Marshall hates me?" Fionna said as she leaned back in the bed.

"What makes you think that?" Gumball rested his head on his hands.

"Well, a week before, Marshall and me went to see his mother who was very excited to see me pregnant. We wanted her approval before I actually give birth she was happy to now that she was going to get grandchildren." Fionna chuckled. "But then I got mad at for something he didn't mean; I slapped him in front of his mother and then left. It was supposed to be a simple visit where we talk but I ruined it." Fionna looked down at her hands.

Gumball furrowed his eyes brows and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Fionna, he doesn't hate you. I think he forgives you for knowing that he messed and he deserved to be hit."

Fionna wiped a forming tear. "Why would he be happy?"

Gumball bit his lip. "Well, you see; Marshall is going through a lot of problems in his life. Problems he had to deal with all through his immortal life, for instance; his status as king among the Vampires. He ran away from those responsibilities when he came into power, he dumped everything on the council and left. He feels bad for having other people run his nation while he does nothing."

Gumball sighed, can't believe he's telling her this. "He feels bad that he won't be able to up hold his position as the King if he's not that, on top of that, he's worried he'll run away from his responsibilities as the nightosphere's ruler when he inherits it. He's just scared of messing up, that's why he's never mad at you. He wants everything to be right with you and him because he's worried he'll lose you forever and not be able to forgive himself."

Fionna stared at him, hearing this was- so weird, she never knew Marshall had problems; he hid them so well that no one knew his true pain. Fionna frowned, she treated him so badly over the course of their relationship and her pregnancy; she felt bad for adding to his problems.

Fionna bit her lip. "I didn't mean to add to it, I just- I was angry and thought that h handled things like this in the past. I didn't know he had so much on his plate already, with the baby now I fear it'll be too much to handle."

Gumball looked at her and sighed. "Not it won't be, you just have to be there for him and help him through his troubles, maybe with you to help him to solve them will help him greatly. The new baby won't be a problem, I'm sure he wants to be the best father he can be to them, he just wants them to have a better future then he did."

Fionna smiled. "He doesn't need to worry; the baby would be fine growing up. His mother is the famous adventuress and his father is the famous Vampire King; we're practically celebrities to Aaa, the child won't have difficulties knowing that his parents can take care of him."

Gumball nodded but frowned. "but I think that's the think, with you ad him being so popular and well known; I suspect the child would develop a sense that he needs to live up to you both just to be accepted and recognized as your son."

Fionna shook her head. "No, he will never have that pressure put on him. He doesn't need to live up to us in order to be great, he needs to find his own path; whether it's pass down to him by Marshall or he finds something that he can live for. Like me, adventuring is what I live for, I became famous because I was great at it and Marshall is well known for being Heather's son and being the Vampire king but it's not only that; he's a great musician and he's recognized because that's his talent."

Fionna smiled a bit. "Our child doesn't have to live up to our legacy; he needs to find his own path and his own talents. He can impress us and became well known for what he does in his life. Not for what we have laid out or him. My baby is never going to be pressured into things he doesn't want; he has to find his own path in life in order to be great like us."

Gumball heard her speech, he smiled. He was glad to know that Fionna had her mind set on making sure her son has a wonderful future. He sighed patting her on the head.

"You're going to do good Fionna, I know you will."

* * *

**it's not the chapter you wanted but it will have to do**

**the next chapter were Marshall duel Death**

**so stay tune**

**-A**


	19. Chapter 19

Pair of hearts: Fionna's dilemma

Chapter 19

The duel

"So, the famous King has conceived a child with another, how touching. I think I might cry." Death laughed

Marshall glared at her; he didn't like her making jokes. "Yes, and now I want their soul back."

"Of course but you know I do not go by your law, you'll have to do it my way; duel me in a fight of music to earn your right to regain your child's soul." Death pointed to a stage; full of instruments.

Marshall went to the stage, surveying all the different kinds of instruments that death allows anyone who challenges her to play, he cannot tell how many has won or lost to her. It would be a very big number for lose as he would bet on. He looked around and growled.

"I refuse to play any of these instruments, I demand my own." Marshal crossed his arms.

Death chuckled. "Very well your majesty."

With a swipe of her hand, she made Marshall's axe guitar show up in her hand. She tossed it in the air before catching it in her hand. She would be smiling at him if she had skin.

"Here you go but I assure you that it won't make a difference because I always win." Death laughed.

She tossed the guitar at Marshall; he caught his famous and beloved guitar. He looked down at it. Turning it thrice in hand, hearing her speak those words were a plague upon his ears. He will never let her win. He was going to win this for his son, Fionna, their new family, their future. Marshall was never going to let her win, he was never going to make a mistake; he was going to turn his life around for them when he wins.

He has so much to lose; so much that he will never ever lose to the likes of her. Marshall growled. Positioning his guitar its rightful position. He got ready for her to start.

"You move, Death."

* * *

The music session to the death began, Death held up her own with her drum solos. She was doing well for a deathless ruler of this land; she must have had years and years of practice since her last duel. He wouldn't blame her; her job was to keep the souls of the dead here for eternity so she had to be good and well-practiced in order to defeat those who dare to challenge her. He never knew how many has lost

How many lives she's claimed in her rule or how many have dared to challenge her. He forced those thoughts out of his head. He never wants to think about that, it'll only bring despair to his heart. When Death finished up her solo, she passed the spot light to him, Marshall breathe in before starting.

He started off slowly, a slow rhyme to help him gather his thoughts, he had so much to think about; his life, his throne, his inheritance, his son and Fionna. There was so much he screwed up, so much he has nearly lost and already lost. He was lazy, selfish, and most of all; evil. He growled as his solo got more intense in beat and sound.

He was going to lose it all if he didn't win, he will never hear his son's speak, never see him walk or even hear the day where he says he's proud of his father. He will never see his son if he doesn't win. His intentions were pure; his mind was set; he was going to win no matter what.

Death back away, she never saw such talent in her years of being challenged, usually the other messes up when they spot light was on them but not him; he was going and going, never stopping. Death feared she will lose, she wanted to sabotage him but she can't that's a violation of her own rules. She cursed herself as she watches Marshall Lee put all of his hearts soul into his soul; it was loud but pure. The most magnificent guitar solo she has ever had the pleasure of witnessing in all her years.

Marshall stained the strings of his guitar with his blood; he was playing so fast that the skin of his skin fingers broke. He didn't care, he has plenty of more blood; Marshall did growl at the stinging sensation of the raw bloody skin but he did not stop. Death was in awe, she never seen such determination before ever since that bunny hat wearing girl and her pet came here.

Marshall ended his solo, his guitar stained with his blood, his whole hand was blood splattered on it. He gasped for air, not realizing he was holding his breath through the whole solo. He turned over to Death who was still in shock; her rigid featureless face still displayed the awe she was in. Marshall smirked.

"I win, you lose." Marshall chuckled.

Death hated to admit it but he was right, she swiped her hand in the air; a small, blanket wrapped infant appeared in her arms. Marshall smiled and went over to her, he saw the baby looking around, smiling at the most. Marshall kissed his forehead.

"Marcus…." Marshall whispered.

"Do not get too attached, Vampire. You'll be back very soon." Death chuckled.

Marshall looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"the child, it was of human born; it may have the blood of a demon coursing through its veins but someone like you; a half breed of vampire genes cannot give life. Your son is doomed to die in a few minutes once he steps out of this world and into the living. You will be back, again and again to play for his sake; such an act will put strain on your friends and family." Death looked at him. "When you do come back, I will not go easy on you next time."

Marshall hated to admit that she was right; the birth would take a lot out a human mother and condemn the child to possible death unless something was done. Marshall stroked Marcus's cheek, who giggled.

"I'm sorry little one…"

* * *

**Marshall has won his son's soul back but Marcus will die in Aaa again unless Marshall does something**

**what will he do?**

**the concluding chapter to this story will be up soon**

**-A**


	20. Chapter 20

Pair of hearts: Fionna's dilemma

Chapter 20

Our child, our love

Fionna was still in her room, being occupied by Gumball; she totally forgot about her son and Doctor Prince and basically everything. She was so focused on talking to Gumball because he told her so many things, they discussed several things on the baby and how Fionna was to take care of it and what he needed to be fed. Fionna was kind of nervous about that she had to remember all these things, she was starting to doubt how she would be as a mother; she's an adventuress. She needs to go on rad adventures along with doing quests or errands for the other royalty of Aaa. She thought of how a baby would get in the way of it all; she knew Marshall was busy himself and she wondered if he'll be cool with watching their son while she was gone.

"Fionna stop worrying, you're going to be a fine mother and it won't get in the way of your routine in your life. You can still adventure and be a mother to your son." Gumball assured her with a smile.

Fionna just nodded, not even bothering to respond. She needed to think about everything. She needs to straighten her new life out; she needs to know where she and Marshall stand in this relationship and if they can mend it before the boy is a toddler. She kept worrying and worrying but she didn't know how to solve it. She felt like she was alone; even with Gumball here to help her and the rest of her friends. All she wanted now was her baby and Marshall.

"PG, I want to see my baby. I want to see them now." Fionna demanded as she looked at him.

Gumball froze, looking everywhere but her. "Um, well- I-"

Gumball saw Fionna's cold stare fall onto him. He knew he can no longer lie to her; she was demanding her dead son and her missing lover. He sighed and went down the ladder. He hoped Marshall was there already so he won't have to stall.

Marshall was already back, he had Doctor Prince look Marcus over. He felt bad for what he had to do; Marshall had hoped he never would have had to do that to anyone. He hates himself but it was the only way; he had to turn his infant son into a vampire. His demon blood kept him alive but his human side wasn't able to survive because it was already dead, the rest of him followed. Marshall bit his lip, he would hate to explain to Marcus about why he's part vampire in the first place. He hopes he won't ever tell him why or how, he just wants him to forget about it.

"Marshall, your son is healthy as he can be." Doctor Prince walked over him with his son.

Marshall snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh well that's great I suppose."

Doctor Prince gave Marcus to him, Marshall was a little uneasy with holding an infant as he doesn't know how to at all. He sighed and saw the little hybrid look around; he calmed down since the bite which was good.

"Well, I suppose I can't keep Fionna waiting any longer." Marshall sighed.

Doctor Prince grabbed him. "Marshall, please don't beat yourself up over what you did; it was the only way Marcus could have lived. You should be happy he's alive and well."

Marshall frowned. "He's not alive…" he mumbled.

Just before Doctor Prince was going to say something; Gumball came down the ladder. He turned to see Marshall; he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Oh thank goodness you came back; I wasn't sure how long I could hold her off but now that you're here…" Gumball trailed.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Relax Gumwad; I got this just go rest your mouth for a while."

Marshall flew up the ladder, making sure he didn't hit Marcus on the head while he travelled up. Fionna was about to throw a fit until she saw Marshall; she smiled widely. Marshall was just glad to see that she was okay; he floated over to her and stopped by her.

"I think he's ready to see his mother." Marshall chuckled as he handed Marcus over to her.

Fionna's face was in shock and awe, she looked at her son's face; his eyes were round and big, Fionna admired his eyes the most. They were blue with red tints, they looked like they were going to consume the blue, Fionna giggled. She leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Hey baby, it's me; your mommy." Fionna stuck her tongue out.

Marcus looked at her, curiosity filled his eyes. He reached up to grab the tuff of hair Fionna had hanging down from her face. Fionna giggled.

"Curious aren't we?" Fionna caressed his cheek.

Marshall couldn't help but smile at the sight; he never thought he would be able to see them together. He was glad he had them both, he sat down beside Fionna on the bed; stroking the small tuff of hair Marcus had on his head. He pulled away, hissing. Marshall just rolled his eyes while Fionna laughed.

"Just like his daddy." Fionna commented.

"Oh shut up, he's nothing like me; it's looks more like you then me." Marshall nudged her slightly.

"I don't think so, he may have some of my features but he is definitely his father's son." Fionna smiled.

She turned to Marshall, leaning to kiss him. Marshall was kind of expecting this but it was still a surprise. Marshall returned the kiss, missing this kind of closeness to her and not the kind they shared when they laid together. Fionna broke the blissful kiss, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"I'm glad to have you here Marshall, I felt so bad for treating you badly. It makes me wonder how things would have been if I kept you here and not tried to push you away." Fionna sighed as she cuddled up to Marshall with Marcus.

Marshall smiled, wrapping his arms around them both. He couldn't believe he had his family in his arms; the word was so weird to him. He never thought he could ever have a child with anyone but now that he has a child along with a beauty lady to share it with; he's going to need to get used to it.

"Hey Fionna." Marshall said as he looked down at her.

Fionna shifted her position to look up. "What?"

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**GO READ THE NEXT PART; PAIR OF HEARTS: MARCUS**


End file.
